Nouvelle Vie
by Sadic-Fanny -Zodiaque
Summary: Suite de Changements Harry, après être disparut pendant 8 mois, reviens entraîner de force pas Venusya...qu'en découleratil? Lemon,slash
1. Chapitre 1: Remember

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi à part Sya, Mega, Niko (hé oui, l'est encore là mais pas pour longtemps!) et Agua

Auteur : Steph-fanny Sadique Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Ceci est le premier chapitre de la suite de ma première fic : Changements

Hé, hé! Il est arrivé plus vite que prévu notre premier chapitre!

Amusez-vous bien!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Remember 

Ça fait si longtemps… mais pas tant que ça pourtant. 8 mois. Jour pour jour. 8 mois que je suis partit, que j'ai fuit. Et pourtant, je ne me suis toujours pas habitué. Je me sens lâche de ne pas leur donné de nouvelle, de ne pas leur écrire. Mais je ne me sens pas prêt. Et j'ai peur. Je sais que bientôt, Venusya va venir me chercher. Elle m'a écrit pour me le dire. Je sais qu'elle va me retrouver, même si je me cache en enfer.

Et pourtant, je fuis. Depuis quelques jours, je cherche désespérément à partir, loin d'ici. Mais en même temps, je ne mets pas beaucoup d'énergie dans ma quête de disparaître. Car je sais que ça serait une perte de temps et d'argent. Alors j'abandonne. Je reste cloîtré chez moi. Tellement certain de me faire avoir, j'ai même détruit les barrières anti-transplanage. À quoi ça servirait? Elle sait comment les éviter.

Mon petit ami dit que je l'inquiète. Il m'appelle plusieurs fois par jour. Je ne lui réponds jamais. Car bientôt, très bientôt, je vais revoir Draco. Je le sais, je le sens. Je ne veux pas le revoir. Lui et sa gueule d'ange. Je suis toujours amoureux de lui vous savez. Mais je ne peux pas m'y faire. Surtout après ce que j'ai vu.

Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ma vie avant. Pourtant, ce n'est pas si loin comme vie d'avant. 8 mois seulement. C'est déjà loin pour moi. Il ne sait pas que j'ai étudié à Poudlard. Il sait que je suis sorcier, lui aussi en est un. Il sait qui je suis, ce que je suis, mais ne me traite pas comme tel. Il me traite comme Harry. Juste Harry. C'est déjà bien. Mais lui ne sait pas…pas comme Draco.

Il ne sait pas ce qui c'est passer. La perte de contrôle que j'ai eu. Un moment terrible et terrifiant. Et cette voix qui me disait de tout détruire. Cette vois à qui j'ai obéit. La voix de ma vengeance, de ma colère, de ma magie instinctive. Trop puissant pour moi. Je n'ai pas résisté.

Ça été terrible. J'ai complètement ravagé de cinquième étage en faisant exploser fenêtre et objet fragile. Toutes les portes, tables et chaises ont flambé en même temps. Puis j'ai descendu un escalier, je m'en souviens. Je me suis promené légèrement dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une cible. J'avais finalement laissé les filles en haut, de peur de leur faire du mal. Tout se détruisait autours de moi. C'était terrible. Des explosions, des flammes et des craquements sonores.

Ensuite, le troisième fut touché. Je fus encore plus violent. Très violent. Certain mur on même complètement été détruit. Le deuxième aussi.

Puis, je suis arrivé dans le hall. Tout de suite, je me suis dirigé en mode automatique sur portes de la grande salle. Elles se sont ouvertes étrangement. Mais c'est Venusya et Agua qui en sont sorties. Megayna est apparut. Les portes se sont fermées. J'étais vraiment en colère. Je ne voulais pas les attaquer! Mais c'était plus fort que moi! Alors j'ai attaqué…

Je ne me souviens pas m'avoir sentit aussi coupable de ma vie. Pendant que j'attaquais de plus. Je me suis senti si mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Elles voulaient m'empêcher de prendre ma revanche. J'ai flanché. Elles ont réussit. Tant mieux, je dois dire. Je suis parti le plus vite que j'ai pu.

J'ai complètement disparut. Pendant deux mois, je suis resté en France. Puis j'ai prit l'avion pour m'en venir ici, en Amérique du Nord. Au Canada. Je sais que Seamus et Dean m'ont vu prendre l'avion. Ça ne me dérange pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas me retrouver.

Mais j'avais un sérieux doute pour Venusya. Je le savais, et j'avais raison. Elle a prévu de venir aujourd'hui. J'ai usé de Legilimencie. Elle l'a sut mais ne m'a pas bloqué son esprit. Elle a même pensé « Bonjour Harry! J'arrive te voir très vite! »

Elle est vraiment forte cette fille. Je l'apprécie vraiment. Mais elle va vouloir que je retourne avec elle. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Mais elle est très persuasive. Elle va me ramener, j'en suis sûr. Alors je ne me battrais pas. Enfin, je crois.

Je dois appeler Marc. Marc? C'est mon petit ami. Je dois lui annoncer que je… que je le quitte. Il ne m'en voudra pas. Il sait que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça été bien clair entre lui et moi au départ. Je vais lui téléphoner.

-Allo?

-Marc, c'est Harry.

-Salut 'Ry! Enfin tu me rappelle! Ça va?

-Oui et non. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Tu me quitte?

-…

-Je le savais. Tu retournes en Angleterre c'est ça?

-Pratiques-tu la Legilimencie?

-Penses-tu que je pratique la Legilimencie?

-Non. T'es drôlement fort alors.

-Pure déduction mon cher.

-On restera en contact?

-Pas de problème mon Survivant!

Il éclate de rire en raccrochant. Il sait que je déteste quand il me surnomme ainsi. Pffff!

DING DONG

Merde. Non… je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas elle. J'espère que non. Je ne suis pas prêt, je ne veux pas partir!

-Ouvre ou je défonce!

C'est elle (--'). Zut. Et re-zut. Je suis lamentable. Mes valises ne sont pas prêtes au moins. Ça va prendre un certain temps avant de partir.

-HARRY!

Ça y est, elle me saute dans les bras maintenant. Je n'en reviens pas. 8 mois et toujours pas changé cette petite. Je l'adore. Elle est trop mignonne avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux violets. Des petites étoiles d'argents semblaient les illuminés. Ça me rappelle que j'ai toujours mon masque. Comment a-t-elle fait pour savoir que c'était moi? Je suis pourtant très différent de ma forme habituelle!

J'ai les cheveux bruns avec des mèches blondes, des yeux brun fauve et un visage plus masculin.

-Tu sais, tu devrais retrouver ta forme normale.

Je ne fis que hocher la tête. Je redeviens le brun aux yeux verts et au visage fin d'avant. Elle semble heureuse de me voir ainsi.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Ry…

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Sya. Comme tous les autres! Mais j'ai fais trop de mal, je ne suis pas prêt à retourner là-bas.

-Je t'ai demandé ton avis peut-être?

Elle sort sa baguette et en deux trois mouvements, tout est rétrécit et rangé dans ma malle. Sauf les meubles évidement. Elle rétrécit aussitôt ma malle et m'empoigne par le bras. Je sais qu'on va transplaner et j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas où.

-Pense très fort au 12, Square Grimmauld.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'être surpris, je suis déjà dans le hall. Avec une nouvelle décoration. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'extasier sur les changements car…

-HÉ TOUT LE MONDE! ON SE RAMÈNE DANS LE HALL, HARRY EST DE RETOUR!

Merde…

* * *

Voilà pour mon premier chapitre! Il n'est pas bien long, mais je ne peux pas faire très grand avec les POV. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. 

Dans le prochain chapitre (et c'est repartit pour les résumés) Les réactions des amis les plus proches de notre Survivant! Il ne faut SURTOUT pas manquéla magnifique réaction de Draco qui ne manquera pas de vous étonner!

Laisser une review pour la chance!


	2. Chapitre 2: Le retour du sexsymbol

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi à part Sya, Mega, Niko (hé oui, l'est encore là mais pas pour longtemps!) et Agua

Auteur : Steph-fanny Sadique Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Ta da da! Vous voulez le chapitre 2, le voilà!

Vous remarquerex que dans le chapitre précédant, j'ai écris « Mais c'est Venusya et Agua qui en sont sorties. Megayna est apparut »… et bien, en fait, c'est plutôt « Mais c'est Megayna et Agua qui en sont sorties. Venusya est apparut. »

Désolé pour le « long time » (sorry, je ne savais pas comment le dire en français (pitoyable)) mais j'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration…

Attention, les réponses au review seront en rime (petit pari fait avec des amis)

Réponses au review 

Zaika : Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça été assez vite!

Polarisn7 : Ah, ce que fait Draco, tu vas le voir très bientôt!

Sandy : Merci de ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!

Morggh : Oh oui je vais trouver une bonne idée, et ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes énoncés. Malgré qu'il y a un peu de ça, ce n'est pas complètement la réaction qu'il aura.

Dramyre lovy : Avec moi ton délire passager ne peut tout simplement pas s'arrêter. Enfin, à ce qu'il paraît, je crois quand même que c'est vrai. Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'aime le chocolat, mais tout le monde sait ça. (lol) J'espère bien que tu aime ma fic, sinon mon travail serait pathétique. –bisou!-

JessyMP : Oui Venusya est plutôt spécial (je dirait même spatial). Bien contente que tu adores, c'est pour cela que je fais des efforts!

Adenoide : Si Harry c'est prit un petit ami, c'est pour oublier son Draco adoré. Il pense qu'il l'a trompé, tu n'as pas oublié? Il va savoir ce qu'à fait Nikolas, mais ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre là! Harry n'a pas trompé Draco, il essayé d'oublié son alter ego…

Zelda-sama : Oui j'avoue que l'idée était plaisante, mais pour Harry un peu stressante. Niko malheureusement existe encore, mais il va vite payer pour ses torts. Oui Marc est marrant, j'avoue qu'il est amusant. Au moins il ne devient pas fou comme Niko, il a eu une meilleure réaction que ce salaud!

Lyravage : voilà la suite, j'espère que ça a été assez vite!

Hermione Malefoy : merci de me dire que tu apprécies! Voilà la suite que tu attends, j'espère ravoir de tes compliments!

Sahada : C'est pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit, que Sya se dépêche de l'annoncer à grands cris.

Moji : Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais les laisser comme ça, moi qui ne supporte pas les « Drama »? Et bien je crois que tu t'es trompé, et ça tu l'as remarqué! Merci de tes encouragements, j'en profite bien maintenant!

Vif d'or : De rien voyons, ce n'est que grâce à mon inspiration! Le chapitre a été assez petit, donc vraiment pas de soucis!

Angelique.D : Avec mes fics jamais tu ne resteras sur ta faim, car toujours il y aura une complète fin (beurk, ma rime était affreuse) Voilà le chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite…

Petite-abeille : Harry a trouvé un mec pour remplacé Dray, mais tu remarqueras qu'il l'a laissé tomber… Contente que ça t'ai plu, tes encouragements sont bienvenus!

Welva: merci beaucoup de tes encouragements, j'ai apprécié grandement. Et j'espère, que la suite va te plaire!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le retour du sex-symbol

_-HÉ TOUT LE MONDE! ON SE RAMÈNE DANS LE HALL, HARRY EST DE RETOUR!_

_Merde…_

Harry, mortifié et effrayé cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il enfila rapidement la bague « contrôle total des émotions » et se transforma grâce au masque. Son stress était tel qu'il ne cessait de changer d'apparence. Amusée, Venusya le regarda faire tout en attendant les autres. Le visage toujours caché entre ses doigts, Harry entendit des bruits de course près de la porte du hall. Quelques secondes plus tard, 7 personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, essoufflés.

Cinq personnes observèrent Harry se métamorphoser sans cesser de changer tandis que deux personnes étouffaient un cri de joie. Blaise et Théo se précipitèrent sur Harry en pleurant presque de joie. Celui-ci les sentit s'approcher mais ne bougea pas d'un cil, complètement terrorisé.

-Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer? Fit la voix de Ron.

-Harry a un masque métamorphique. Fit la voix lasse de la seule personne qui puisse faire réagir Harry.

Celui-ci leva brutalement la tête et regarda le blond dans les yeux. Les métamorphoses s'arrêtèrent d'elles-mêmes et Harry redevint le brun aux yeux verts. En un peu plus grand et un peu plus musclé. Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Ron lâchèrent un cri de joie en même temps. Ils se précipitèrent sur Harry et l'enlacèrent tour à tour. Puis, ils s'écartèrent.

Harry fixa longuement Draco. Celui-ci avait vraiment changé. Il était plus grand, autant qu'Harry. Il était aussi plus musclé, plus que le Survivant. Mais il était surtout plus pâle, les yeux cernés et le regard vide. Un douloureux pincement au cœur rappela à l'ex-griffondor pourquoi il était partit de l'Angleterre. Il détourna la tête un moment, se retenant de pleurer. Il aimait toujours le blond, mais ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Il entendit des pas. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard soudainement furieux du blond. Il sursauta et recula d'un pas. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que les autres s'étaient barrés pour les laisser seuls. Inquiet, Harry fit un autre pas en arrière.

-Alors Potter (Harry déglutit), on revient après s'être enfuit comme un lâche? Après avoir détruit la moitié de l'école? Après avoir PIÉTINÉ LE CŒUR DE LA PERSONNE QUI T'AIME!!!!!

Le blond avait visiblement perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Son instinct Veela remuait en lui, lui interdisant de faire du mal à son compagnon. Mais la rage était bien plus forte que le Veela.

-Répond Potter! Cracha sèchement l'ex-serpentard. Non, finalement je veux pas savoir!

Sans avoir laisser le temps à Harry de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'approcha de lui, le gifla violemment au visage, l'embrassa férocement, le repoussa brusquement puis sortit en courrant. Tétanisé par toutes ces contradictions, Harry fixa dubitativement la porte par laquelle Draco était sortit.

Le blond, sous le choc d'avoir revu son compagnon, n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir. Son instinct l'avait poussé à ces réactions en chaîne qui avaient du réellement déstabilisé le brun.

Draco rejoignit sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. C'était comme un rêve cauchemardesque ou un cauchemar rêveur. C'était si bon de le revoir, mais si douloureux! Son cœur criait de bonheur mais son esprit pleurait de désespoir. 8 mois, ça ne semble pas si long, mais pourtant… Le temps à filé si lentement, que les mois ont parus comme des années.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux avec force, tentant sans grand succès de retenir ses larmes. Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et se recroquevilla. Un cliquetis de serrure se fit entendre et la porte se verrouilla. Étonné, il tendit l'oreille alors que les pas s'arrêtèrent alors que d'autre montaient une ou deux marches puis stoppaient.

-Megayna? Pourquoi as-tu barré la porte?

-Il a besoin de calme, de silence et de temps, Harry. De beaucoup de temps.

-Je dois lui parler Mega.

-Il doit s'habituer 'Ry!

Le silence prit la place des paroles. Un soupir frustré trancha le manque de bruit et un poids léger, sans doute Megayna, monta les dernières marches qui restaient entre elle et le palier.

-Enlève ta bague, tu m'énerves vraiment!

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma bague?

-Tu n'as pas d'émotion sur le visage avec ça, on s'étonne que Draky soit frustré! Tu semblais indifférent alors qu'on te parlait!!!!

Ledit Draky (qui détestait justement qu'on le surnomme ainsi) se releva dans son lit. Il se leva doucement et marcha très silencieusement vers la porte de sa chambre. Il colla son oreille à la cloison de bois, ébahit. Alors c'était pour ça que son compagnon semblait indifférent aux propos qu'il avait tenu plus tôt? Mortifié par sa réaction excessive (bah oui, Harry doit avoir une main rouge dans la figure!!) Le vert et argent se gratta la nuque en rougissant malgré lui.

-Harry, tu crois qu'il dort?

-Tu as un don pour détourner les conversations. Non il ne dort pas, il est derrière la porte et il nous écoute.

Gêné et étonné, Draco retourna dans son lit en se demandant comment son compagnon avait su qu'il les espionnait. Les deux Griffondors s'éloignèrent, laissant le blond à ses pensées.

Toujours songeur, Harry descendit les escaliers au côté de Megayna. Il gardait les yeux sur ses chaussures, abattu par le fait de ne pas pouvoir parler à Draco. Le soir venu, Le Survivant faussa compagnie à ses amis et alla dîner au restaurant. Un peu inquiet de se faire reconnaître, il changea d'apparence pour devenir un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux bleus électrique. Il entra dans le chic restaurant, son porte-feuille bien garni dans la poche de son jean noir. Il passa un excellent moment surtout utilisé pour réfléchir.

Il ne savait que faire pour récupérer son amour. Il savait que Draco était encore amoureux de lui, mais ce qu'il avait vu le répugnait. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, le pauvre brun revoyait sans cesse son Serpentard embrassant Nikolas…

Soupirant, l'adolescent aux cheveux nouvellement rouges sortit du restaurant après avoir payer. Il resta longtemps à l'extérieur, respirant l'odeur de la nuit et savourant la fraîcheur nocturne. Il était plus de trois heures du matin quand il regagna enfin le Square Grimmauld. Il ne se doutait vraiment pas qu'une surprise de taille l'attendait derrière la porte de bois de sa maison…

* * *

Sorry, je sais que c'est plutôt court mais c'est déjà ça! Et au moins, j'ai pu finir assez sadiquement pour me satisfaire…

Next chapter (nommé affectueusement "Détresse") la surprise d'Harry et les réactions de celle ou celui qui lui fait la surprise!!

Petit sondage : quel(s) est (sont) votre (vos) couples(s) favori(s)?

Une tite review pour répondre et pour laisser un commentaire!  
(Bientôt j'instaure un système de chiffre!)


	3. Chapitre 3: Détresse

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi à part Sya, Mega, Niko (hé oui, l'est encore là mais pas pour longtemps!) et Agua

Auteur : Steph-fanny Sadique Malfoy (aka S-Fanny (c'est ce que je signe dans mes review maintenant ))

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Le chapitre 3 est en ligne, profitez-en bien!

J'ai reçu quelque réponse à mes sondages et je vois bien que le couple le plus populaire est bien le HP/DM et c'est bien sûr mon couple préféré! J'aime bien aussi les RW/BZ et les HG/BZ par contre, je déteste royalement les HP/…autre que Draco d'ailleurs… et les DM/…autre que Harry. Je n'aime pas non plus les couples avec Voldy dedans. Je trouve ça barjo…

Pensée de Harry …

Conscience d'Harry _…_

Pensée de Draco ¤…¤

Paroles en Fourchelang §…§

Réponses au review : 

Elise : J'espère bien que tu sois contente, voyons, je ne laisserais jamais une fin comme je l'ai fais! (À moins que… non joke) De rien!

Moji : Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite! Merci d'avoir répondu à mon petit sondage!

Angelique.D : Merci, bien sûr que je vais continuer!!!

Polarisn7 : Super, on a pas mal les même gouts en matière de couple! (Sauf le BZ/TN, moi je préfère Blaise avec Ron ou Mione, et Théo avec Mione ou Ginny)

Lily2507 : Ben, pour les réconcilier, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre très chère! Pour la surprise aussi d'ailleurs… (lol)

Lyravage : Ah, et bien moi je l'ai vu le temps passé, et il fuat dire que je commençais à me dire que le syndrôme de la page blanche s'éterniserait! Mais heureusement, je me suis rattrapée, c'est déjà ça de bon! Pour les couples, moi j'aime pas trop SS/HP mais des fois c'est pas mal… Et les yuri avec Ginny, je n'ai lu qu'un GW/HG alors je peux pas en dire beaucoup là dessus !

Dramyre lovy : Eum… je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps mais à ce point? Bon, au moins je suis sûre que tu aimes beaucoup ma fic! C'est amusant, car moi j'attends toujours impatiemment la suite de TA fic! Mais bon, on ici pour parler de la mienne! Euh…bonne chance pour tes examens… Bah voyons, elle n'est pas si sadique que ça ma fin! Enfin, je crois! Moins qu'une en particulière dans mon ancienne fic (ça fait toujours bizarre de dire ça, je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais) Allez, profite bien de la suite! –biz-

Sahada : Oui, j'avoue que je ne suis pas encore sûre, mais ça va venir bientôt. Après que leur couple ce soit reformer en fait! Donc, dans un ou deux chapitres, je vais commencer à en parler!

Zaika : Contente de savoir que tu aimes!

Morgghane: merci, mais moi je ne suis pas fière de mes rimes (ça été la pire corvée de fanfic de ma vie!)

Love Draco Malefoy: J'espère que la suite sera arrivé assez vite à ton goût, moi je trouve qu'elle n'a pas été trop longue à arriver pour une fois!

Isaac: Merci beaucoup de ta review, j'ai vraiment apprécié ton commentaire! Heureuse que tu aimes ma fic!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Détresse

Il ne se doutait vraiment pas qu'une surprise de taille l'attendait derrière la porte de bois de sa maison…

Harry tourna la poignée de porte et poussa le battant de bois. Aussitôt qu'il eut posé le pied dans la maison, une paire de bras vigoureux l'empoignèrent brusquement et le plaquèrent contre le mur le plus proche. En grondant d'irritation et de surprise, le brun fixa son agresseur dans l'obscurité. Tout ce qu'il voyait était une peau plutôt pâle et un air assez furieux pour lui donner la chaire de poule. L'ex-Griffondor tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte solide qui le maintenait contre le mur.

-Où étais-tu? Fit son interlocuteur d'une voix agressive.

-Je…

-En train de te rouler par terre avec un autre?

-Que?…je…

-As-tu été voir un autre que moi? Demanda durement la voix.

Draco…

-Lâche-moi!

Le jeune blond appuya plus fortement sur le corps de son compagnon et plissa les yeux de mécontentement. Il s'était inquiéter pour le brun, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en rendre conte. Le Survivant se débattit avec fureur, courroucé d'être immobiliser contre un mur. Les deux adolescents tombèrent par terre et commencèrent à se battre pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Le combat était serré, l'un alliant la force et la ruse, l'autre l'agilité et fougue. Draco réussit enfin à bloquer Harry par terre alors que celui-ci se démenait violemment contre lui.

-Où étais-tu? Répéta le blond avec hargne.

-Lâche-moi, ce n'est pas de tes affaires! Répliqua l'ex-Griffy avec ardeur.

-Si, tu es à moi alors c'est de mes affaires! As-tu couché avec quelqu'un?

-Bon sang! Je ne vais pas te répondre! Putain, barre-toi, tu me fais mal aux poignets!

En effet, pendant la tirade du brun, l'ex-Serpentard avait serré douloureusement les points, oppressant méchamment les pauvres poignets du Vainqueur. Le brun ne voulait pas lui répondre, ce qui voulait dire, pour lui, qu'il avait sûrement fait ce qu'il redoutait.

¤Non… c'est impossible…il n'a pas le droit! Il est à moi!¤

Les larmes pointèrent leur nez (ça un nez, les larmes?) dans les yeux gris de Draco. Il lâcha les mains d'Harry qui se massa les poignets. Dépité et abattu, l'ex vert et argent recula et s'assit par terre, au milieu de la pièce, enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux. Les perles salées glissèrent sur ses joues, laissant des sillons brûlants sur sa peau. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts, étonnés, s'approcha doucement de son ancien amant. Celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées plus sombres que la nuit, ne le sentit pas venir. Harry contourna le blond et passa ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de Draco, puis passa ses bras autour du torse de son amour. L'héritier Malfoy sursauta violemment et tenta de se dégager mollement. Harry raffermit sa prise et colla le dos de son amour sur son torse. Le blond se laissa aller et s'appuya sur le brun. Les larmes continuèrent de couler un moment puis se tarirent. Le brun continua de faire de serrer son amour pour le rassurer.

Après un trop long moment, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Doucement, Draco poussa le Survivant pour qu'il se couche par terre. Obéissant malgré lui au désir de l'autre, Harry posa docilement son dos sur le sol froid. Draco s'allongea sur sa Némésis et l'embrassa férocement. En contraste avec le baiser, il passa tendrement ses mains sous la chemise rouge de l'ex-Griffondor.

Alors qu'il se laissait caresser, Harry eut un flash du blond embrassant Nikolas. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et il repoussa délicatement son amour. Celui-ci vit la perle rouler sur le visage triste de son ange. Il l'essuya amoureusement en posant légèrement ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire, qui le repoussa de nouveau. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard inquiet et déçu du Veela. Par contre, celui-ci en décida autrement. Il saisit le menton de son compagnon avec douceur et le tourna vers lui. Il plongea son regard orageux dans celui vert et tourmenté de son ancien petit ami.

-Harry, qu'est ce qui ce passe? Tu ne…tu ne m'aimes plus? Hésita Draco.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Répondit doucement Harry.

-'Ry, dit-moi ce qui te tracasse. Fit tendrement le blond.

Ledit 'Ry observa le visage inquiet de son ex-amant et ne put résister plus longtemps. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa amoureusement. Pas contre pour deux mornilles, le blond se laissa emporter par la fougue du baiser. Ce n'est que quand l'air vient à manquer que les deux jeunes hommes s'écartèrent, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Draco sourit tendrement à son compagnon et Harry lui rendit un sourire timide. Les sorciers se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher, étrangement content de s'être réconcilier, même si au départ, aucun des deux n'avaient cette idée en tête…

Dans sa chambre, Draco réfléchissait à ce qu'il ressentait toujours envers son compagnon…

_POV Draco_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça… ça a dégénéré, je crois. Oui, c'est ça. Je m'étais simplement dit d'attendre son retour, pour lui parler. J'ai attendu trop longtemps, je crois que ça m'a mis sur les nerfs. Quand il est revenu, je suis vraiment entré en rage. Ça m'a presque fait peur moi-même…

_Flash-Back (sa se fait un flash-back dans un POV?on va dire que oui)_

Ça y est, la porte s'ouvre! Bon sang, il a vu l'heure! Il est plus d'une heure du matin! Je suis sûr qu'il est allé se taper un mec! Si je trouve ce salaud… Outch, j'avoue que ça doit avoir fait mal. Désolé de t'avoir immobiliser ainsi mon ange mais je suis vraiment furieux contre toi. Comment as-tu pu oser coucher avec un autre sous mon nez? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser passer ça ainsi!!

_Fin Flash Back (pas très long )_

Je me sens mal pour lui. J'ai du vraiment lui faire peur. Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'excuser. Je ne me sens toujours pas capable de lui pardonner de m'avoir abandonné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est partit et pourquoi il reste aussi distant. Je me demande aussi pourquoi il a évité ma question. Je sais que quelque chose le tracasse et je le saurais, fois de Malfoy!

_Fin POV Draco_

Dans sa chambre, étendu en travers de son lit sans bougé, Harry ressassait sans cesse ses pensées, cherchant une solution dans cette mer houleuse d'idée.

_POV Harry_

Comment a-t-il fait pour deviner que je n'aillais pas si bien?

_Peut-être parce que tu l'as repoussé, banane!_

Bon, ça y ait, j'ai une prise de conscience… Comme à chaque fois que je fais une connerie. Ou bien que je tombe amoureux, mais ça, c'était l'année dernière. Qu'ai-je fais pour que cette…chose… revienne de nouveau m'énerver jusqu'à ce que je cède à mes pulsions?

_Tu n'obéis plus à ton instinct et ça me dérange un peu…_

Parce maintenant je ne peux plus réfléchir avant d'agir? Ma devise c'est « foncer avant de réfléchir » comme quand Voldy était encore vivant?

_Exactement beau brun! Avec ton mec, vaut mieux pas trop penser!_

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai comme conscience! Une voix intérieure qui me dit de ne pas réfléchir! Mais où va le monde?

_Je ne sais pas où va le monde, mais je sais où toi tu voudrais être…_

…

_Ha ha! J'ai fait mouche! Comme à chaque fois!_

Normal, je ne peux pas te mentir, tu es dans ma tête!

_Un point pour toi, c'est égalité pour le moment!_

Bon, voilà, maintenant je parle avec ma conscience débile et je me dispute avec elle! Finalement, je me dispute moi-même, c'est à n'y plus rien comprendre! Vaudrais mieux pour ma santé mentale que je dorme un peu…

_Fin POV Harry_

Le lendemain, Harry se réveille à l'aube. Il se sent mal et fatigué, il a cauchemardé toute la nuit. Il a les yeux complètement cernés et le visage pâle. Il se traîne plus qu'il ne marche et c'est avec fatigue qu'il se rend à la cuisine pour se servir un café. Étrangement, Draco est déjà là, l'air pas plus réveiller que le Survivant.

Dans le salon, une grande discussion met de la vie dans la pièce. Le sujet principal : Harry et Draco. Leurs amis ont bien vu leur gueule de déterré et veulent les aider. Les deux pauvres adolescents ont l'air abattu et déprimé. En grande détresse d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi ils ont décidé de leur forcé un peu la main pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble et pour de bon. Ce sera plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais Blaise et Théo ont déjà une petite idée…

Dans la cuisine

-Draco, je peux te parler? Fait Blaise, de l'extérieur.

-Oui oui, j'arrive. Soupire celui-ci.

Il sort de la pièce, laissant Harry seul devant sa tasse de café. Il suit Blaise jusque dans le salon où sont assis tous leurs amis.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Assis-toi. Répliqua durement Megayna.

Étonné, Draco obéit en regardant les personnes présentes avec inquiétude.

-Draco, nous voulons te dire quelque chose. Fit Hermione.

-Je vous écoute. Répondit le blond.

-Nous avons eut vent de ce qui c'était passé hier soir, ou plutôt ce matin, vers une heure, par l'intermédiaire des tableaux. Commença Ginny.

-C'est inacceptable! Rugit Ron, coupant court à sa sœur.

-Calme-toi Ron. Soupira Venusya.

-Ce que nous voulons dire, c'est que nous refusons que cela ce reproduise. C'est pourquoi nous allons nous assurer que vous ne vous voyez plus. Dit finalement Megayna.

Le monde s'écroula autour de Draco. La tristesse et la peur s'insinuèrent dans ses veines. Il ne pourrait plus voir Harry? Il venait tout juste de redevenir quelqu'un à ses yeux! Il l'avait embrassé! Faisant taire sa douleur, la rage, la révolte et la colère grondèrent en lui. Il se leva d'un bond en grondant.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de le voir! Vous n'avez pas le droit! Rugit-il.

-C'est ce que nous faisons déjà! Répliqua Agua avec un petit sourire méchant.

En rageant, Draco sortit de la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Un rire perlé et imprégner de détresse résonna doucement dans la pièce…

* * *

Pas trop mal! Ça ne m'a pas prit autant de temps en tout cas!

Next chapitre! Dans le chapitre " le compagnon ", Harry et Draco réussissent tant bien que mal à reconstruire une relation! Et cela, malgré les embûches que posent leurs amis sur leur chemin!

J'espère avoir satisfait votre soif (ou faim) de lecture, laisser une review!  
(Je vais recevoir mon système de chiffre d'ici le prochain chapitre )


	4. Chapitre 4: Le compagnon

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi à part Sya, Mega, Niko (hé oui, l'est encore là mais pas pour longtemps!) et Agua

Auteur : Steph-fanny Sadique Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Le chapitre 4 est arrivé, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!

Avant tout, j'aimerais juste vous spécifier que je laisse les signes (ex; pensée de Harry …) même s'ils ne sont pas utilisé (habituellement je les enlevait mais la, je vais pas toujours faire ça, ça énerve au bout d'un moment!)

Pensée de Harry …

Conscience d'Harry _…_

Pensée de Draco ¤…¤

Conscience de Draco _¤…¤_

Paroles en Fourchelang §…§

Réponses au review :

Zaika : Ils veulent, vous êtes tous sûrs qu'ils veulent les empêcher mais Blaise a un plan, ça, vous ne l'avez pas prit en conte! En tout cas, vous verrez bien, voilà la suite!

Vif d'or : J'ai dis que je voulais des réponses à mon sondage, mes propres choix n'ont pas à interférer dans la réponse! Mais je dois avouer que là… beurk, mais vraiment beurk! Je ne vois VRAIMENT pas Harry avec Voldy… ni avec les jumeaux! Ce sont presques des frères! Même chose avec les Harry/Bill et Harry/Charlie. Pour Severus, il m'arrive d'en lire mais c'est nettement moins bon que les Harry/Dray! Et tu as en fait tout à fait raison, ils veulent bluffer notre Dragon!!!! (hé hé hé)

Elise : Ils se mêlent de leur vie privée, pourquoi? (sourire candide et innocent)

Alienor01 : Mouahahaha, j'espère bien que tu n'es pas satisfaite! Sinon, comment mes fins de chapitres pourraient être sadiques! (heu, ça ne sonnait pas tellement comme ce que je voulais) en gros, fins sadiquestoi pas satisfaite mais si fin pas sadiquetoi satisfaite, donc, il faut qu'elles soient sadiques pour que tu continues à lire encore et encore!

Polarisn7 : Bientôt, ne t'en fait pas! (si 2 ou 3 chapitres c'est bientôt pour toi )

Dramyre lovy : Oui, je sais que j'ai été vite mais il faut prendre en conte le fait que j'étais chez moi toute la fin de semaine et que j'ai eu beaucoup plus de temps! C'est pas si grave pour ta fic, je suis tout de même un minimum patiente (je dis bien un minimum, parce qu'il ne faut pas trop pousser avec moi!) Et pour le concours de l'auteure la plus sadique, je crois que je serais bonne pour être dans les finalistes mais être gagnante? Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine… mais bon, si jamais le concours à lieu pour de vrai, je crois bien pouvoir être dans les trois premières!

Lily2507 : Si tu ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe avec leurs amis, c'est au moins que tu as compris que ce n'est pas nécessairement pour leur nuire qu'ils font ça! C'est déjà mieux que certain!

Lyravage : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mon chapitre t'est donné une humeur plus agréable pour m'écrire une review, j'en suis enchantée!

Zelda-sama : Ce ne sont pas des enfoirés, c'est pour leur bien (ou pour poussé Draco à braver l'interdit) qu'ils font ça! Oh, oui, ça va s'arranger, ne t'en inquiète surtout pas!

Sahada : Oui, c'est chouette (…mot de jeu que je n'ai même pas remarquer )

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le compagnon (il va y avoir BEAUCOUP de POV (en fait, ils vont tous y passer)

Les habitants du square frissonnèrent au rire lugubre du blond dépité. Blaise comprit que son plan avait fonctionné, mais un étau de tristesse serra son cœur quand il entendit le son emplit de détresse de son pauvre ami. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller le consoler, mais Agua le retint du regard. Elle lui fit un sourire triste et il lui rendit. Les deux amoureux regagnèrent leur chambre en silence, toujours abattus. Megayna se mit en position fœtale et Théo la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer. La Griffondore avait toujours les sentiments à vif et son âme se déchirait de faire du mal à Draco et Harry. Ron et Hermione allèrent silencieusement dans leur chambre, de moins en moins sûrs du bien fondé de leur plan. Venusya alla voir le brun qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison du rire sinistre de son Veela.

-Sya, que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il.

-On…on a interdit à Drake…de te revoir. Avoua tristement la petite Griffy.

Soufflé par la réponse de son amie, le brun resta plusieurs secondes sans répondre, plongé dans ses pensées, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils froncés. La plus jeune s'approcha doucement et se prépara mentalement à la réaction du Griffon impulsif. Celui-ci soupira et se tourna légèrement vers son amie.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites ça, mais je ne crois pas être ne mesure de vous en empêcher.

-Tu as tout comprit. Maintenant, tu te lèves, on sort pour la journée. Sourit Vensuya.

Le Survivant et la Griffondore sortirent et allèrent faire les boutiques. Ils passèrent toute la journée à l'extérieur. À un moment, Venusya partit avec la volonté du brun qui semblait être sous une crise de colère. Harry transplana dans une clairière isolée et laissa sortir sa rage d'être séparé de son blond. La terre trembla, le ciel se couvrit de nuage d'orage. Les yeux du Survivant devinrent noirs comme la cendre, sans pupille. Puis tout cessa. Pourtant, ses yeux restèrent d'un noir d'encre. Un intense besoin de combattre coula dans les veines du Vainqueur.

Il transplana à Londres, où il faisait déjà nuit. Il savait que quelques bandes de rue dangereuse s'y promenaient, et il pensait pouvoir faire taire sa soif de bataille dans cet endroit. Aussitôt qu'il s'engagea dans une ruelle, une bande l'attaqua. Il reconnut des baguettes magiques, ce qui prouvait que ses assaillants étaient des sorciers. Un sourire peu rassurant naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'avança dans la lumière blafarde de la lune. Le groupe de jeune reculèrent devant les yeux d'encre du jeune homme. Puis l'un d'eux s'avança brusquement en levant sa baguette. Harry ne réagit pas.

-Souflatit Ventium! Gronda l'inconnu.

Une brise faible tourbillonna autour de la place, devenant une forte bourrasque qui les entoura. Le vent souleva les cheveux du Survivant et un des plus vieux cria de surprise. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, y comprit le brun. L'homme pointa le front de Harry et celui-ci sourit méchamment, sachant qu'il avait été reconnu.

-C'est Harry Potter! Grogna-t-il.

Les jeunes se tournèrent vers lui dans l'intention de pouvoir vaincre le Survivant. Une bataille s'engagea. Harry évitait les sorts avec facilité mais, au bout d'un moment, se fatigua. Il leva sa paume de main et les sorts se firent absorber par la peau. Les autres hurlèrent de peur. Aussitôt, Harry leva la main et les baguettes s'envolèrent. Les autres tentèrent de déguerpir mais il les stupéfixa d'un moulinet du poignet. Il les transporta magiquement à Azkaban...

Il n'arriva à square Grimmauld que tard dans la nuit. Il s'était battu la majeur partie du temps et ne s'en était pas sortit totalement indemne. Certain groupe était plus puissant que d'autre, surtout ceux contenant un ou plusieurs anciens mangemorts. Il avait un œil au beurre noir, des contusions sur le torse et le dos et quelques entailles au niveau des jambes. Il avait aussi plusieurs écorchures au visage. Il savait que plusieurs bleus apparaîtraient le matin suivant. Il jeta les quelques 30 baguettes sur le sol près de son lit Il alla se coucher sans se changer, fourbu mais enfin débarrassé de sa colère.

Le lendemain 

Un cri strident réveilla toute la maisonnée.

-HARRY! BON SANG, MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT!

Harry grogna et se tourna dans son lit. Il se sentait comme si un train lui était passé dessus et ne souhaitait pas se faire insulter de si bon matin. D'une poussée magique, il délogea l'importune de sa chambre et ferma la porte sans même bouger le petit doigt. Megayna tambourina contre la porte avec rage.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER OUVRE CETTE PORTE IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Quelques secondes après le second cri, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent sur les lieux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Ron.

-Je suis venu réveiller Harry, mais quand je suis entré, il y avait une trentaine de baguettes sur le sol et Harry était blessé de partout! Répondit Megayna avec colère.

-Comment cela ce peut-il? Venusya est restée avec lui toute la journée! Répliqua Hermione avec perplexité.

-Ben, en fait… commença cette dernière qui venait d'arrivé.

-Quand? La coupa Megayna.

-Hier soir, vers 17h00. Il n'est pas rentré avant 1h00, car c'est vers cette heure que je me suis endormie. Avoua la jeune fille avec désolation.

À ce moment, la porte de la chambre du brun s'ouvrit doucement, comme pour inviter les autres à entrer. Ils pénétrèrent la chambre de leur ami. Les baguettes flottaient doucement dans les airs. Ils ne les comptèrent pas mais il semblait en avoir plus de 30. Harry était assit sur son lit en les regardant, les yeux totalement noirs. Ils reculèrent en voyant la couleur de ses pupilles. Le brun baissa misérablement la tête. Hermione s'approcha doucement, compatissante. Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

-Nous savons que tu veux revoir Draco… commença la jeune brune.

À leur grande surprise, les yeux de Harry redevinrent d'un vert scintillant quand elle prononça le nom du blond, pour ensuite redevenir noirs.

-Mais nous croyons que cela ne va que te faire du mal. Continua difficilement Ron, le cœur serré de devoir faire de la peine à son meilleur ami.

-Je…je comprends. Dit péniblement Harry en baissant les yeux.

-Maintenant que tout est clair, tu peux nous dire ce que tu fais avec toutes ces baguettes et pourquoi tu es couvert de blessure? Demanda de but en blanc Megayna.

-Quel sens du tact…marmonna Venusya.

-Je me suis battu contre des gangs hier. J'avais une rage de bagarre. Répondit simplement Harry.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules. Harry les regarda, étonné qu'ils le prennent aussi légèrement.

-C'était à prévoir 'Ry… fit Venusya.

Harry leur fit un petit sourire puis alla prendre une douche tendis que les autres quittaient sa chambre. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la maison. À peine avait-il fait quelques pas, qu'une main solide l'agrippa et le traîna sur le côté de la maison. Une autre main se mit sur sa bouche pour le bâillonner. Ce n'est quand voyant deux yeux gris orageux que le brun reconnut Draco.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches! On ne devait plus se voir! Gronda Harry.

-Je m'en fou, moi je t'aime, tu es MON compagnon est ce n'est pas eux qui vont m'empêcher de me lier avec toi! Rugit le blond avec hargne.

Sur ce, il embrassa férocement son lion qui grogna de plaisir. Le baiser ressemblait plus à un combat qu'à une preuve d'amour, mais le fait était là, les deux savaient qu'ils ne se verraient qu'à l'extérieur, mais au moins, ils seraient ensemble. Sans que les autres ne le sachent.

En fait, « les autres » étaient à l'intérieur et se regardaient en souriant. Blaise, Théo et Agua avaient été voir le blond en laissant glisser le fait que le compagnon du Veela sortait à tous les jours pour aller marcher. Information qui n'avait pas prit de temps à se rendre au cerveau de l'ex-serpentard.

Agua se leva rapidement, entraînant à sa suite un Blaise qui semblait de plus en plus heureux de voir sa petite amie reprendre de l'entrain et de la forme. La cousine du Survivant sortit de la maison avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle s'arrêta brusquement sur le côté de la maison en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air furieuse mais sans l'être vraiment. Blaise arriva derrière elle et se retint de ne pas éclater de rire.

Draco tenait les poignets de son compagnon bloqués sur le mur au-dessus de la tête du brun et l'embrassait comme un affamé. Harry, incapable de le repousser (comme s'il voulait le repousser d'ailleurs) restait immobile mais répondait au baiser. La main libre du blond commençait à voyager sur le torse du brun qui gémit dans sa bouche alors que Malfoy passait sa main sous le chandail.

-DRACO LUCIUS ALEX MALFOY!

**POV Agua**

Oula, c'est qu'il sursaute vivement le petit dragon! Il n'a pas eu peur de mon chuchotement tout de même? Moi, la délicatesse incarnée? Allons bon!

Je suis vraiment désolée de faire ça. Ils vont si bien ensemble. C'est un contraste saisissant. Le ténébreux qui apporte la lumière et le lumineux qui apporte les ténèbres. Le blond et le brun. Le mate et le pâle. Le bon et le mauvais. Le courage et la ruse. Ils se complètent tellement bien! Ça en ait presque terrifiant! C'est la preuve qu'on attendait pour dire que c'est définitivement le proverbe « les contraires s'attirent » qui gagne, et non « qui se ressemble s'assemble ».

Ce plan pour les mettre ensemble est parfait. À part que l'ont doivent être méchants envers eux, ce que je déteste profondément. Heureusement que Blaise est là pour me rappeler sans arrêt le bien fondé de notre méchanceté sinon j'aurais déjà arrêté. Mais pour que le beau blond veuille réellement d'une relation avec notre survivant national, il faut qu'il sache ce qu'il manque avant de pouvoir en profiter. Il doit attirer Harry dans ses filets…

**Fin POV Agua**

**POV Blaise **

C'est fou ce qu'ils sont mignons ensemble! Pas aussi mignons que moi et Agua, mais tout de même, ils forment un super couple! J'en viendrais presque à regretter mon plan, mais il est tout de même amusant.

Restreindre Draco pour mieux le pousser après, quelle merveilleuse façon de lui faire voir qu'une relation à long terme est le meilleur. De plus, ça va permettre à Harry de voir que notre Dragon ne pense pas qu'au sexe, et qu'il n'a pas réellement fait ce qu'il croit qu'il a fait… wow, je me mélange moi-même dans mes idées, ça va mal!

Agua cri assez fort, je dois l'avouer. Moi qui suis habitué d'entendre les cris les plus fort possible, je ne m'y attendais même pas!

Ah, Agua, ma beauté, mon amour! C'est fou ce que je l'aime!

Mais sûrement moins que Drake envers Harry, mais c'est normal, Dray est un Veela. Il a choisit son compagnon, et c'est l'amour le plus fort qui les rattache…

**Fin POV Blaise**

**POV Venusya**

Je sais déjà ce qu'ils font dehors. Agua a du surprendre Harry et Draco qui se tripotaient. Pas très difficile à deviner! Je me demande quand même c'est quoi ce plan de barjo! Pourquoi essayer de les séparer (ou faire semblant) à la place de les laisser parler?

Ah oui, c'est vrai… pour que Draco séduise Harry et pour que notre brun comprenne que Draco l'aime d'un amour fou (je dirais même complètement raide dingue!). Depuis que Harry est revenu, le monde est redevenu normal, et il était plus que temps! Megayna est enfin sortit de sa dépression, Agua n'est plus perdue dans sa folie et les autres vont beaucoup mieux, c'est tant mieux.

Ça me rappelle que Hermione n'a toujours pas dit à Harry qu'il allait être parain. Il va falloir que j'y en parle (à Mione, pas à Harry!) Je me demande si c'est un garçon ou une fille. J'espère que ça va être une fille! Bon, vaut mieux que je prépare le dîner, je suis sûre que bientôt Blaise va débarquer en tenant Draco par le bras… tient tient, qui vient d'entrer? Blaise tenant Drake par le bras… et Agua va pousser Harry à l'intérieur en le sermonnant durement. Quand on parle du loup…

**Fin POV Venusya**

**POV Megayna/Théo**

(Megayna / _Théo_)

J'ai peine à voir Draco dans cet état. Ça doit être si difficile pour lui! Je le comprends… ses amis l'empêchent de voir son compagnon, c'est fou ce que je me sens coupable. Je regrette vraiment, c'est pourquoi je ne reste jamais dans la même pièce que lui. Ce que je ne devrais pas faire, car je sens qu'il a terriblement besoin de me parler.

Je sais de quoi il veut me parler, et ça me fait un peu peur. Il a 16 ans, presque 17, et c'est cet été qu'il éprouvera le besoin de s'unir avec son compagnon. Le fait qu'on les sépare ne va pas vraiment aider, je crois. Ça me fait peur, j'espère seulement qu'il ne deviendra pas violent. J'ai encore le mauvais souvenir de Harry avec un coquard. Cette journée, je l'ai dans mon déplaisir le plus sincère et je ferais tout pour que l'expérience ne se renouvelle pas.

Heureusement que Théo est là pour m'aider, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je sais qu'il est mon compagnon, je le sens. Son odeur est puissante et envoûtante, son aura, apparente et calmante. C'est tellement bon d'être à ses côtés, j'espère juste qu'il ressente la même chose envers moi. Nous ne sortons pas vraiment ensemble, nous nous retrouvons simplement souvent tous les deux pour discuter de nos vies. Je trouve sa relaxant.

_Si seulement ma vie amoureuse était plus simple! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça, mais ça me semble important. Je suis bien avec Megayna, mais elle m'inquiète parfois. Surtout quand elle ne veut pas rester avec Drake, pourtant je vois qu'il a besoin d'elle. Je crois même qu'elle se fait du mal en quittant une pièce dès qu'il entre. Ça la blesse. Et ça le blesse aussi. _

_Je crois que je suis sérieusement amoureux d'elle. J'espère juste que mes sentiments sont réciproques, mais Dray m'a rassuré à ce sujet une fois. Il m'a avoué qu'un Veela ne sait pas mentir envers la personne qu'il aime, donc, si je suis son compagnon, je devrais le savoir bientôt. Heureusement, car je crois que je ne tiendrais plus bien longtemps. Je me retiens de peine et de misère que lui sauté dessus et de l'embrasser. Elle est tellement adorable_.

_Ça y est, je divague complètement. Oh, je ferais mieux de sortir de mes pensées, elle me regarde curieusement et je crois que je l'inquiète… _

**Fin POV Megayna/Théo**

**POV Ron/Hermione**

(Hermione/ _Ron_)

Je déteste vraiment le plan de Blaise. Ça me fend le cœur de devoir les séparer ainsi. Une chance que Ron me retient de ne pas tout leur avouer, sinon le plan serait déjà à l'eau.

Oh, mon Ron. Je l'aime tant. Je suis enceinte de 8 mois, presque 9. J'ai peur. Harry est là, ça va être le parrain, Ginny la marraine. Mais tout de même, je suis complètement terrifiée. J'espère juste que mon meilleur ami va être en état pour me épauler. À voir comment il se comporte, dans un mois il va être à terre. Je le sens déjà vaguer vers la déprime, et pourquoi? À cause de nous, de notre stupide interdiction de voir Draco. Il l'aime, Draco l'aime, pourquoi ne pas les laisser?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pour qu'ils parlent, qu'ils se fassent enfin confiance mutuellement. J'en viendrais presque à trouver ça stupide, mais les autres ont raison. Les deux amoureux ont besoin de revoir sérieusement leur relation avant d'en entamer une vraie grande et belle.

Un peu comme moi et Ron. Nous filons le parfait amour selon nos amis, et je crois que c'est vrai. C'est incroyable comment notre relation à pu nous changer à ce point. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Ron est plus mature, et moi beaucoup plus joueuse. Ça doit bien faire un mois que je n'ai pas touché à un livre! C'est tout bonnement incroyable. Mais je crois que c'est bien, je rattrape peu à peu le retard d'amusement que j'ai perdu plus jeune. Un peu comme Harry qui redevient gamin, vu qu'il n'a jamais vraiment eu d'enfance.

_Harry est plus renfermé, je trouve. Je crois que c'est à cause du plan. C'est dur de ne pas pouvoir trouver son…amour. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire quand même. Harry et Malfoy! C'est vraiment dur à avaler ça. _

_Revenons à nos moutons. _

_Je crois quand même qu'il est plus renfermé. Malgré le fait qu'il est plus joueur, il ne nous parle presque plus à moi et Mione. C'est difficile à croire. Je crois que je devrais lui parler. J'aimerais tellement que nous soyons comme avant! Les meilleurs amis du monde! Mais depuis qu'il a disparut (on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi) c'est différent, et ça me fait mal. Décidément, je vais lui en parler. J'espère qu'il appréciera. _

_Hey, je vais être papa! C'est trop génial! À 17 ans à peine, papa, moi! Je trouve ça stupéfiant! J'adore ça! Et c'est pour dans à peine 1 mois! SUPER!_

**Fin POV Ron/Hermione**

* * *

Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Bah, je sais, il manque Ginny et Neville, mais je les avais complètement oubliés… Pas grave! Je fais honte à mon nom… C'est vraiment pas Sadique comme fin…

Prochain Chapitre : … c'est quoi déjà le titre?… AH OUI! Harcèlement consentit! Ouah, ce nom dit tout… Bah, Draco harcèle Harry, de la manière la plus…hum… qu'il soit!

Bon, je vais peut-être paraître stupide mais bon… Je suis pas capable de changer mon « Personnal Profil » et je déprime! Bouhouhou! Si quelqu'un peut m'aider, ça serait pas refuser!

Bon, une tite review pour me faire sortir de ma torpeur catatonique du au fait que je suis trop bête pour changer mon personnal profil!!!!


	5. Chapitre 5: Harcèlement Conscenti

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi à part Sya, Mega, Niko (hé oui, l'est encore là mais pas pour longtemps!) Agua et… (musique angoissante) un autre!

Auteur : Steph-fanny Sadique Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Le voici le voilà, le chapitre 5 est là!

Vraiment désolé du retard, j'ai eu la maladie de l'**anti-inspirationnite aiguë!**

Pensée de Harry …

Conscience d'Harry _…_

Pensée de Draco ¤…¤

Conscience de Draco _¤…¤_

Paroles en Fourchelang §…§

Réponses au review :

Zaika : Voilà la suite!

Dramyre Lovy : Super, je suis importante au point de détourner quelqu'un de ses études, la classe! Euh… la versification, il me semble que c'est quelque chose en rapport avec l'art littéraire, les règles et les habitudes d'une ancienne forme d'art littéraire je crois… (j'ai lu ça dans un livre) Tu me dis si j'ai raison! J'espère que la suite ne t'aura pas trop fait attendre (ou plutôt que moi je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre!)

Vif d'or : Ok alors, je ne suis pas nulle. Enfin, ça dépend des moments… Merci beaucoup des infos, j'ai pu changer mon profil (il était plus que temps!). Pour Ginny et Nev, je dois avouer qu'ils pensent sans doute la même chose que les autres donc en gros; le plan est méchant, ils s'aiment mutuellement, Harry fait pitié et Draco est malheureux… lol

Zelda-Sama : Tient, te revoilà toi… ça fait un bail que je ne t'avais pas vu (lu)! Mais siiiiiiii ça dit tout! Enfin, de mon point de vue, si tu creuses un peu, ça va TOUT dire! (Du genre que s'il y a un lemon, ce nt pas bien loin) Oui, je sais, ils sont malins, mais leur plan est méchant quand même (regardez qui parle, c'est moi qui l'a inventé…)

Sahada : Toi aussi ça faisait longtemps! Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, ça m'encourage!

Lium : Merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plairas autant que le reste!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Harcèlement consenti

Harry déprimait, assit sur son lit. Il lisait un bouquin de sortilège qu'il avait piqué dans les affaires scolaires de Venusya, avec sa permission. Il était de mauvaise humeur car dans peu de temps, Venusya, Megayna, Ginny et Agua retournerait à l'école.

Et oui! Même Agua!

Il avait apprit tout récemment qu'en fait, elle avait un an de moins qu'elle et qu'elle n'avait fait que le cours de sortilège et le cours d'étude moldu de septième année. C'est pourquoi elle allait être avec Ginny pour sa dernière année complète.

Un cognement presque silencieux résonna doucement dans la pièce. Comme si la personne l'autre côté de la porte ne voulait pas se faire repérer… Pourtant, personne dans la maison ne se dissimulerait pour le voir! À part…Draco!

Harry se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte. Le blond se tenait bien sur le pas de sa porte. Ses yeux gris brillèrent et devinrent plus foncés à la vue d'un Harry avec seulement un bas de pyjama en satin blanc. L'ex- Serpentard le poussa dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Le reste est une histoire de draps… (pas de lemon ici les amis!)

En se réveillant, Draco sentit peser sur lui de nombreux regards. Il préféra continuer à faire semblant de dormir. Quelqu'un chuchota et il ne comprit pas les mots dits. Un léger gloussement se fit entendre du côté de la porte.

Il savait qu'il était dans la chambre de Harry, dans le même lit que lui, et que le brun était sans aucun doute réveiller. Il sentit une main s'aventurer dans le bas de son dos. Il ne réagit pas à la provocation, mais il ne put réprimer un frisson. La main griffa futilement ses hanches et il lâcha un petit soupir de plaisir. L'aguicheuse se promena un moment sur son ventre, provocant de nombreux frissons. Puis, elle descendit plus bas, trop bas.

Conscient des regards encore posés sur lui, Draco repoussa doucement la main pour ne pas que les autres ne voient le geste. Mais la coquine revint à l'attaque. Pour ne pas s'humilier davantage, le blond ouvrit un œil furibond et vit son amant sourire narquoisement.

-Tient tient, enfin réveiller mon Dragon?

-Tu me paieras ça Potter…

-J'ai hâte de voir ça…en attendant, on a de la visite!

-Grmmble…

L'ex-Serpentard grimaça et se tourna finalement vers les…glups… 7 personnes présentes. Il soupira et leur servit un sourire contrit. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança un bas de pyjama noir qu'il enfila rapidement. Théo l'empoigna par le bras, amusé, et le traîna hors de la chambre. Blaise et Ron, hilares, le suivirent rapidement. Sya, Mega, Agua et Hermione fixèrent Harry avec désapprobation. Celui-ci leur renvoya un regard plein de défi. Les filles se sourirent et hochèrent la tête.

-Je ne veux plus que tu te laisses faire ainsi Harry. Commença Hermione.

-Laisse-le t'aguicher un peu! Pousse-le à bout! Continua Agua avec verve.

-Oblige-le à te séduire! Lança Mega, les yeux brillants de ruse.

-Met-le dans la poche, force-le à te dire les trois mots que tu attends de lui! Termina Sya en souriant malicieusement.

Harry, complètement abasourdi, laissa le temps aux informations d'atteindrent son cerveau. Puis, il sourit avec sadisme. Il leva un regard brillant de candeur sur ses quatre amies. Celles-lui renvoyèrent son sourire.

-Pas de problème… répondit-il finalement…

Le train siffla.

-Bye Ron! Bye Hermione! Au revoir Neville!

-Bye Harry! Répondirent ceux-ci en cœur.

Harry, Draco, Blaise et Théo partaient finalement pour Poudlard. Les services des quatre élèves avaient été demandés.

Harry donnerait des cours particuliers en DCFM, Draco en potions, Blaise en sortilèges et Théo en métamorphose.

Plusieurs élèves avaient demandé à être entraîner plus spécifiquement que d'autre dans ces matières. Dumbledor c'était fait un plaisir de leur accordé ce droit et, c'est avec joie, qu'il avait demandé aux anciens étudiants de l'aider. Ceux-ci avaient accepté très rapidement.

Ils pouvaient ainsi veiller sur leurs petites amies et/ou amies. Ils ne logeaient pas ensemble, enfin, sauf Draco et Harry qui avaient refusés catégoriquement d'être séparés.

La rentrée était à peine commencée que la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. On disait que Harry Potter était revenu pour enseigner. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais il donnait tout de même des cours particuliers. Aux premières, deuxièmes et septièmes années des quatre maisons.

Connaissant bien les élèves, les quatre nouveaux « professeurs » savaient qu'ils devraient imposer le respect. Les premières ne les connaissaient pas, les deuxièmes étaient plutôt jeunes et les septièmes de leur âge alors… Ils devaient faire leur preuve.

Blaise et Théo rejoignirent leur petite amie et les deux autres dînèrent dans leurs appartements. Quand les deux anciens étudiants entrèrent dans la grande salle, le silence total se fit. Le directeur se leva.

-Messieurs mesdames, voici les professeurs particuliers de Sortilège et de Métamorphose, monsieur Blaise Zabini et Monsieur Théodore Nott.

Les élèves applaudirent respectueusement mais les regardèrent avec méfiance. Comment des jeunes hommes tout juste sortit de l'école pourrait leur donner des cours avancés? C'était la question que tous se posaient.

La surprise fut encore plus totale quand ils s'assirent à la table des Griffondors et non à la table des professeurs. Ceux-ci les regardèrent aussi avec étonnement mais les deux anciens Serpentards ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux autres. Ils discutaient joyeusement avec leur petite amie. Venusya participait activement à la conversation même si elle n'avait pas de petit ami, elle.

-Maudit soit-il! Gronda Agua, les yeux dans le vide.

-Qui ça? Demanda Megayna, intriguée.

-Ce fichu Nikolas! Purgott! Ce salaud de merde! Répondit violemment la jeune Potter.

-Pourquoi parles-tu de lui maintenant? Questionna doucement Blaise.

-Des souvenirs qui me reviennent dans cette école. Fit rêveusement Agua.

-Tâche de ne plus y penser… conseilla Théo avec sagesse.

Soudainement, le silence se fit dans la salle. Même les professeurs se turent. Tous étaient tournés vers la table des Serdaigles. Un jeune s'était levé, paraissant terrifié et un autre se cachait tant bien que mal sous sa capuche. Venusya se leva doucement à la surprise de tous et se dirigea vers l'adolescent debout.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix douce résonnant dans la salle silencieuse.

Surpris, le jeune debout la regarda avec anxiété et pointa son ami du doigt. Venusya s'assit à côté du Serdaigle assit et tendit la main vers la capuche. L'autre l'arrêta brusquement, apeuré. La Griffondore soupira et se tourna vers l'autre.

-Qu'a-t-il? Questionna-t-elle.

-Shawn tais-toi! Fit la voix terrifiée du Serdaigle à la capuche.

_Dans les appartements de Harry et Draco_

Draco embrassait Harry férocement, le brun étendu sous lui, en travers du fauteuil. D'un coup, le brun se rappela les paroles que ses amies lui avaient dit quelques jours plus tôt. Il repoussa son Veela qui le regarda, interloqué.

-J'ai reçu un conseil… commença-t-il.

-Quel est-il? Demanda froidement Draco.

-De te laisser me séduire… sourit Harry.

-…

Draco le fixa, éberlué, avant de sourire machiavéliquement. Harry recula sous le regard prédateur et le sourire carnivore du blond.

-Tu veux que je te séduise? Ok alors, je vais te séduire…

_De retour dans la grande salle. _

-Il… il… il a été battu par son frère! Répondit Shawn, les larmes aux yeux.

-Une querelle de famille? Demanda Venusya.

-Non! Non! Vraiment battu! Il a un coquart et il est…

Shawn s'arrêta. Le Serdaigle à capuche s'était levé et courrait vers les portes. Venusya le laissa sortir.

-Quel est son nom? Demanda-t-elle à Shawn.

-Alexander. Alexander-Philip Purgott.

* * *

Mouahaha, pas pire comme fin! Un nouveau Purgott! Le frère du méchant de l'histoire (à part Voldy-chou bien sûr, mais lui, il est mort!). 

Dans le prochain chapitre (Dans tous les coins- titre) : On apprend pourquoi Nikolas bat son frère, Draco séduit Harry à sa manière, Venusya se trouve un petit ami attendrissant et le Survivant se découvre des nouveaux pouvoirs!

Merci, Merci, je suis fière de ce chapitre même si le manque d'inspiration est flagrant. Envoyez moi une tite review pour m'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas!


	6. Chapitre 6: Dans tous les coins

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi à part Sya, Mega, Niko (hé oui, l'est encore là mais pas pour longtemps!) Agua et A-P Purgott

Auteur : Steph-fanny Sadique Malfoy

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Tout vient à point à qui sait se dépêcher! Voici le chapitre 6!

Ce sera sans doute le dernier chapitre posté avant Noël alors je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et pleins de cadeaux!

Pensée de Harry …

Pensée de Draco ¤…¤

Paroles en Fourchelang §…§

Réponses au review :

Polarisn7: Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà dit! (ou sinon c'est dit dans ce chapitre )

Zelda-sama: merci beaucoup! Je sais, moi aussi il m'énerve, mais bientôt, ---- en prison! C'est encore pire que l'enfer (si si, parce que bientôt Harry va retrouver les détraqueurs...juste pour faire chier son ex!)

Dramyre lovy: Non, Niko n'est pas encore à Azkaban, mais ça vient! Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour répondre au review, tu m'en excuseras...pour te consoler, je dois te dire que tu vas sans doute a-do-rer ce chapitre!

zaika: Voici la suite!

adenoide: C'est ce qu'ils vont faire, ne t'en fais pas. Enfin, petit à petit, car la mésentente est grande et tant que Niko peut briser la fragile relation Harry-Draco, je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent se faire totalement confiance à nouveau...

moji: Merci de ta review! Contente que tu aimes ma fic!

lana NEMESIS: hum oui...je crois que j'ai compris! J'ai adoré ta review! voilà la suite!

sahada: oui je sais, j'ai un don pour mettre l'eau à la bouche de mes lecteurs (trices)!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Dans tous les coins

Agua devint livide en entendant ce nom. Blaise s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille et Théo lui tapota doucement le dos. Megayna regardait la porte fermée, abasourdie et Venusya réfléchissait. Elle se leva de nouveau et sortit de la salle en courrant. Megayna tenta de l'attraper par le poignet mais elle ne réussit pas. Peu à peu, le silence se brisa et tout le monde se mit à chuchoter à propos de ce qui venait de se passer.

Venusya couru rapidement vers les appartements de Harry et Draco. Elle cogna violemment contre la porte. Quelques secondes après, un Draco à l'air plutôt frustré ouvrit la porte. Son visage se détendit à la reconnaissant.

-Que veux-tu? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-La carte des Maraudeurs! Vite c'est urgent! S'exclama Sya.

Harry haussa un sourcil derrière Draco et haussa les épaules. Il saisit le parchemin et le donna à Vensuya.

-Pour trouver qui? Qustionna-t-il.

-Purgott! Dit-elle.

Elle partit en courant, laissant les deux amants anéantis derrière elle. Puis, Harry se ressaisit et son regard devint froid. Draco soupira longuement et poussa son brun. Il ferma la porte et s'assit sur un fauteuil, regardant tout sauf son compagnon.

-Parlant de Purgott… commença Harry, la voix pleine de colère.

-Harry, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois… soupira le Veela.

-Et qu'est-ce que je crois dit-moi? Coupa le brun.

-Que je l'ai embrassé ! Répliqua Draco avec humeur.

-Alors qu'as-tu fais par Merlin! S'écria le Survivant avec fureur.

-J'étais sous imperium! Hurla l'ex-Serpentard.

L'ancien rouge et or fixa longuement son amant, méfiant. Il réfléchit un moment. Pourquoi Nikolas aurait-il fait ça? Pour se venger de lui sans doute. Peut-être s'était-il plus attaché à lui que ce qu'il disait. Puis, l'information arriva à son cerveau.

-L'imperium? Mais c'est illégal! Et Venusya qui le poursuit en ce moment! S'exclama-t-il.

-Harry, Nikolas n'est plus à l'école. Fit doucement Draco.

-Alors il a un frère ou une sœur? Demanda le brun.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, un petit frère. Répondit le Veela.

-Je me demande pourquoi Venusya voulait l'attraper…

Le blond haussa les épaules et enserra Harry. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Dans les couloirs 

Venusya courait toujours, observant le parcours d'Alexander. Puis, elle le vit s'arrêter devant une personne. Elle lit l'étiquette et blêmit.

Nikolas Purgott.

Il était ici, à l'école! Elle courut à toute vitesse et s'arrête au coin d'un couloir. Elle se cacha et observa avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Alexander était étendu par terre, le visage en sang. Nikolas se tenait devant lui, l'air plutôt heureux.

-Je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas que tu montres tes blessures à Shawn. Fit la voix froide de celui-ci.

-J-je n'ai p-pas fait ex-exprès! Bredouilla le plus jeune, effrayé.

-Tant pis pour toi sale gosse! Hurla Nikolas.

Venusya sursauta au cri, renversant de ce fait l'armure derrière laquelle elle se cachait. Le terrible bruit fit lever les yeux de l'aîné, qui la fixa sans la reconnaître.

-Tient tient, il va falloir que je fasse taire cette petite curieuse! Sourit-il d'un air cruel.

Le visage de Sya se ferma, devenant froid. Elle sortit sa baguette et se mit en position d'attaque. Son opposant éclata de rire.

-Alors petite, tu penses pouvoir te défendre contre moi? Allons, tu ne sembles être qu'en deuxième année! Ricana-t-il.

-Je le suis. Mais je vais le venger…

-Qui ça ma petite?

-Harry! Et Draco en même temps…

Nikolas déglutit. Presque personne ne savait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Draco et Harry. Venusya sourit froidement. Son adversaire sortit sa baguette. Son frère recula jusqu'au mur ou il se cacha la tête pour ne pas voir le combat, sûr que Nikolas ne ferait qu'une bouchée de sa protectrice.

-Stupéfix! Hurla Nikolas.

-Protego! S'exclama Venusya!

Les sorts s'enchaînèrent et Venusya prit lentement la tête sur son rival. Elle lança un sort qui fit perdre sa baguette à Nikolas. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, rageur.

-Qui es-tu?

-Voyons, tu ne reconnais pas la petite, timide et pourtant si puissante Venusya Joblebott? Tu sais, la meilleure amie de Megayna Veelany et Agua Potter, celles qui t'ont cassé un bras l'année dernière?

Dans un élan de colère, Nikolas frappa Venusya au visage. Celle-ci ne pu esquiver l'attaque et elle chuta.

À ce moment, Alexander releva la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux et se leva prestement. Il prit sa baguette et stupéfixa son frère. En soupirant de soulagement, il se précipita vers Venusya qui était visiblement évanouit. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et marcha jusqu'aux appartements qui avaient été donnés à deux des nouveaux professeurs particuliers. Il cogna rapidement.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Un blond passa la tête dans l'ouverture et croisa les yeux dorés remplis de larme d'Alexander.

Draco ouvrit la porte en entier, surpris et vit le corps de Venusya dans les bras de l'étudiant. Il blêmit et fit rapidement entrer Alexander. Harry pâlit et fit déposer la jeune fille sur un divan. Le plus jeune le fit sans poser de question.

-Comment t'appelles-tu? Et qui lui a fait ça? Demanda doucement Harry.

-C'est mon frère qui lui a fait ça…répondit Alexander en tremblant.

Il reconnaissait Harry et savait que Venusya voulait le venger. Il ne savait pas de quoi, mais il savait que c'était contre son frère et avait peur que le Survivant ne se fâche contre lui à cause de son nom et de sa famille.

-Qui est ton frère? Questionna brutalement Draco.

Alexander, terrifié, éclata en sanglot. Harry jeta un regard noir à Draco qui se dépêcha de s'excuser auprès du jeune. Puis, il réitéra sa question beaucoup plus doucement.

-Je…je ne veux p-pas le dire! V-vous allez vouloir m-me f-faire mal! Pleura le cadet.

Les deux amants se jetèrent un regard consterné. Ils se tournèrent vers Alexander qui continuait de verser des larmes. Harry s'approcha délicatement de l'étudiant et lui sourit gentiment.

-Promis, nous ne serons pas en colère.

-Mon frère… d'abord, mon nom à moi c'est…Alexander-Philip Purgott.

Draco lâcha une exclamation de colère et Harry sursauta. Ils avaient devant eux le petit frère de leur pire ennemi, qui soit dit en passant avait frappé Venusya! Quel choc! Devant le silence révélateur des jeunes adultes, les larmes d'Alex recommencèrent à couler.

Harry le consola et remarqua enfin l'œil au beurre noir d'Alex, ainsi que les nombreuses coupures sur ses joues. Sa lèvre était fendue et toutes ses blessures récemment réouvertes. Le Survivant passa un doigt délicat sur les ecchymoses du plus jeune qui ronronna, à la surprise des deux adultes.

-C'est ton frère qui t'a fait ça? Demanda soudainement Draco.

-Oui… répondit Alex tout bas.

-Quand? Questionna Harry.

-Juste avant qu'elle arrive pour me défendre. Chuchota timidement l'étudiant.

-Elle… Venusya? Sollicita Draco.

-Si c'est son nom… marmonna Alexander.

_Dans un couloir pas loin de la grande salle_

-Agua, tu n'es pas en colère après Alexander j'espère? Demanda Blaise.

-Non, mais il me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs. Répondit Agua

Blaise soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de sa bien-aimée. Elle se détendit et nicha sa tête dans le cou de l'ex-Serpentard. Celui-ci caressa doucement le visage de l'étudiante et la poussa vers ses appartements. Elle lâcha un rire cristallin.

-Ce soir, belle princesse, tu dors dans ma chambre! Clama Blaise en riant aussi.

-J'obéis à vos ordres, Ô preux chevalier! Ricana la jeune Serpentarde.

Les deux amoureux se rendirent sans plus attendre dans les appartements du plus vieux, où ledit preux chevalier fit gémir sa belle princesse en…

La massant amoureusement pour la détendre un peu (vous vous attendiez à quoi petits coquins que vous êtes!)

Ils discutèrent longuement dans la chambre privée du jeune homme et s'endormirent aux petites heures, Agua dans les bras rassurants et protecteurs de Blaise.

Celui-ci réfléchissait toujours, inquiet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait, comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave…

Plus tôt dans la chambre de Théo 

Megayna était couchée, la tête sur les jambes de Théo qui lui flattait tendrement les cheveux. Ils avaient discuté mais le sujet les avaient rapidement désintéressés. L'étudiante, pour couper le discours enflammé sur le Quidditch de son amoureux, lui avait donné un baiser à lui couper le souffle. Aussitôt fait, Théo avait instantanément oublié son sport favori pour s'occuper de sa petite amie.

Ils ne s'étaient qu'embrassés, mais Mega et Théo avaient trouvé cet exercice très relaxant et ils avaient amplement apprécié le moment intime.

Dans la tête de Megayna, de nombreuses pensées ressassaient. La plupart étaient sur son couple, qu'elle adorait, d'autres étaient sur ses amis, mais beaucoup étaient sur les dernières heures. Quel choc quand elle avait découvert que ce salaud de Nikolas battait son frère! Elle avait tenté d'arrêter sa meilleure amie mais finalement, elle était plutôt heureuse de ne pas y être arriver. Ainsi, elle laissait la chance à son amie d'aider quelqu'un seule, pour une fois.

Dans la tête de Venusya 

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds voyageait de souvenir en souvenir, tentant de trouver le bon qui lui permettrait de se réveiller. Elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment pourquoi elle était dans les pommes. Puis, un visage lui apparut.

Un jeune homme de son âge, couché par terre, le visage en sang. Ses cheveux étaient courts, bruns bariolés de mèches noires. Ses yeux, remplis de larme, étaient aussi dorés que pouvait être argent ceux de Draco.

Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle avait trouvé le souvenir qu'elle cherchait. Elle se vit comme témoin, puis le cri de rage de Nikolas, son combat, le salaud qui la frappait. Puis le noir. Maintenant qu'elle savait, elle pouvait enfin se réveiller.

Dans les appartements de 'Ry et Dray 

Venusya ouvrit difficilement les yeux et croisa aussitôt un regard inquiet et…doré. Elle reconnut sans peine le jeune homme de son souvenir. Elle tenta de s'asseoir mais abandonna, toutes forces l'ayant déjà quittées. Quand l'élève la vit bouger, il soupira de soulagement.

-Euh… monsieur Potter? Hésita l'adolescent.

Venusya éclata de rire et Alexander rougit. Harry arriva aussitôt que le rire de son amie résonnait. La scène devant lui le fit sourire avec tendresse. Il y avait d'un côté le jeune homme couvert de coupures au visage assit à côté du lit qui rougissait comme une tomate et de l'autre, Sya qui riait avec bonheur. Draco arriva et sourit à son tour.

-On vous dérange? Cingla-t-il avec une voix remplis de faux dégoût.

Venusya lui jeta un regard torve et Alex baissa la tête en rougissant encore plus. Ce fut le tour de Draco et Harry d'éclater de rire. Aussitôt, Alexander releva la tête, les yeux remplis de défi.

¤Il ne va pas se laisser humilier lui¤

C'est sûr

Draco sursauta. Il avait cru entendre Harry dans sa tête. Il secoua la tête.

¤Ils sont mignons ensemble, je me demande s'ils faisaient un bon couple.¤

Quelle question stupide! Leur couple serait fantastique!

Draco sursauta de nouveau et fixa Harry qui regardait les deux jeunes, le regard rêveur mais remplis de moquerie.

POV Harry 

Wow… c'est génial ça, je peux lire dans les pensées de Draco! C'est magique… que suis-je bête, c'est de la magie justement! C'est mieux que la légilimencie en tout cas! Et je crois qu'il peut m'entendre aussi… essayons…

¤Il ne va pas se laisser humilier lui¤

Mmm….que pourrais-je répondre à ça pour ne pas me faire prendre trop vite?

C'est sûr

Tient, c'était pas mal, pas trop long… il a sursauté. Il m'a entendu, c'est génial! Mais je ne crois pas qu'il sait que c'était moi. Il doit penser qu'il a rêvé. En fait c'est ça qu'il pense, je l'ai vu dans son esprit hu hu hu! Il se reconcentre sur le couple. Parfais, là je vais lui faire clairement savoir que je suis présent!

¤Ils sont mignons ensemble, je me demande s'ils faisaient un bon couple.¤

À, là ça va être plus facile à répondre! Enfin!

Quelle question stupide! Leur couple serait fantastique!

Là, il le sait. Il me fixe, je le sens. Hé hé hé!

Fin POV Harry 

Harry se retourne et sourit innocemment à Draco. Celui-ci roule les yeux.

Toc Toc Toc!

Harry se tourne vers la porte et plisse les yeux. Il tente de lire dans l'esprit de l'inconnu et y parvient sans trop d'effort. Quand il voit qui est là, il lâche un cri et recule.

-C'est…c'est son frère! Dit-il en pointant Alexander qui se fige.

* * *

Mouarf, pas trop pire. J'ai déjà fait mieux, mais au moins, je suis rendu là où je devais être! 

Dans le prochain chapitre (le véritable lien) hum…j'ai pas décidé. Sois, je fais un lemon, sois juste un approchement du lemon mais sans le véritable descriptif. En tout cas… Venusya commence à sortir avec Alex, Nikolas va à Azkaban, on comprend pourquoi Harry croyait que c'était Lucius qui avait sortit les détraqueurs (dans un des premiers chapitre de « Changement ») et euh…ben c'est ça, je crois que j'en ai dit suffisamment!

Une tite review pour me conseiller (à propos du lemon)!

PS : je cherche une fic, j'ai mis le mini-descriptif dans une recherche alors si vous pouviez m'aider…


	7. Chapitre 7: Le véritable lien

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi à part Sya, Mega, Niko, Agua et Alexander-Philip Purgott

Auteur : Moi!

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : le chapitre 7 mes amis!

Sorry pour le temps que ça a pris, j'ai eu de la difficulté à insérer le Lemon…

Ah oui et, si je fais avec la majorité de ceux qui on vôté Pour/Contre le lemon, ben c'est une majorité de pour! Donc, Lemon!!!!

ARG! Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'après ce chapitre, il ne m'en restera que deux à écrire et après… après… Je vais tomber en dépression, car il n'y aura plus "Changements", ni "Nouvelle Vie" ni de suite! Mes personnages vont me manquer… mais ils vont sûrement réapparaître dans le ¾ de mes autres histoires…

Pensée de Harry …

Pensée de Draco ¤…¤

Paroles en Fourchelang §…§

Réponses au review :

Zaika : Non, il ne mourra pas, c'est encore trop gentil pour lui ça!

Moji : Ok alors, on va prendre le lemon, merci de m'avoir répondu, ça m'aide grandement! J'espère que tu vas apprécier!

Morgghane : Premièrement, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu écrives des review aussi longue, ça me donne de la lecture dans mes temps libres (lol). Bon, pour commencer, je te déclare véritable fan de ma fic lol, je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais tant que ça! (c'est la joie, quel beau cadeau de Noël!). Comment je fais pour être aussi Sadique? Ça doit être dans mes gènes, je ne sais pas trop…je sais juste que c'est facile pour moi, j'ai pas trop à me creuser la tête, ça vient seul, mais si je trouve comment je fais, je t'avertis ! Pour l'inspiration, c'est simple. J'ai un cahier que j'amène à l'école et j'écris toutes les idées de fic qui me passe par la tête! Déjà à l'intérieur, j'ai 15 idées de fic. Si un jour je peux t'envoyer un MP, je te ferais parvenir une ou deux idées pour t'aider!

Vif d'or : Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, j'espère que le chapitre précédant et celui-ci te feront plaisir!

Dramyre lovy : Je vois que tu es tout sauf contre le lemon toi… je sens que ça va te plaire, car il va finalement en avoir un! Bonne lecture!

Angélique.D : Merci merci, heureuse que t'aimes ce que je fais!

Vif d'or (2ieme partie lol): Je sais, je sais, mes chapitres sont toujours géniaux (ok, ça va faire la vantardise!!!) je te souhaite de joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi ma chère!

Sahada : merci beaucoup, j'ai appréciée grandement ta review! Voilà la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le véritable lien

Alex se tendit brusquement. Comment son frère l'avait-il retracé? Comment réagiraient Harry et Draco? Ces nombreuses questions l'effrayaient terriblement.

-Hum… messieurs les professeurs particuliers? Fit Nikolas derrière la porte.

Il ne semblait pas savoir qui ils étaient. Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs. Harry se jeta un sort pour que sa voix se modifie et sourit.

-Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda-t-il en travers de la porte.

-J'ai perdu mon petit frère de vue…j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à le retrouver.

Alexander se figea et trembla fortement. Venusya se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Elle en profita pour l'observer à son aise et elle découvrit quelques traits étranges chez le jeune homme. Ses yeux dorés avaient l'iris légèrement allongé, un peu comme celle des félins et ses oreilles un peu pointues comme celles des chats. Pour s'amuser, elle gratouilla Alex derrière les oreilles et il se mit à ronronner.

Draco lâcha une exclamation surprise en entendant ce bruit et la voix derrière la porte se fit plus pressante.

-Il est ici n'est-ce pas? Je l'ai entendu ronronner! C'est un demi-homme-chat, il est dangereux! Laissez-moi entrer! Gronda Nikolas en frappant violemment contre le battant.

Avec un sourire rassurant, Harry regarda Alexander trembler de peur. Il posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna doucement. Aussitôt, Nikolas poussa fortement la porte et se retrouva face à un Harry Potter aux yeux brillants de fureur et, à sa droite, un Draco Malfoy à l'air froid et rageur. Il regarda les deux jeunes hommes, jeta un coup d'œil à son frère toujours dans les bras de Venusya et sourit pitoyablement.

-Bon ben, je vais vous le laisser finalement.

D'un même mouvement, le blond et le brun sortirent leur baguette et envoyèrent un sort à Nikolas qui s'effondra, assommé.

-Nikolas Purgott, vous êtes déclarer coupable de l'utilisation d'un sortilège impardonnable ainsi que de voie de fait sur votre frère. Vous êtes donc condamné au baiser du Détraqueur! Tonna la voix froide du juge.

En effet, les Détraqueurs avaient été retrouvés sur une île, près de l'Irlande. Ils avaient été transférés à Azkaban pour qu'ils reprennent leur fonction.

(ps : le baiser du D., c'est pour le « Imperious » on s'entend)

Venusya sourit à la sentence, contente du jugement. Ce qu'il avait fait à ses amis ainsi qu'à son frère était tout bonnement impardonnable. Elle saisit la main de son petit ami (Alex) et sortit de la salle. Elle entraîna le jeune garçon à travers les dédales de couloir pour se rendre dans le hall des cheminées. Les deux élèves devaient se dépêcher car les cheminées de Poudlard fermeraient bientôt pour la nuit.

Ils se faufilèrent dans les corridors du collège jusqu'à la salle des Griffondors. Arrivé devant le tableau, Alexander se pencha sur sa petite amie et l'embrassa doucement. Ce fut deux étudiants rougissants qui se séparèrent pour aller dormir.

Dans leurs propres appartements, Harry et Draco discutaient de la nuit où le premier avait surpris son petit ami à le tromper (sans son consentement).

-Tu sais, la première chose que j'ai ressentit en entrant, c'était la jalousie.

-Ah? Je croyais que tu étais en colère…

-Oui mais la façon dont vous vous embrassiez… c'était trop…

-Ah bon! Tu sais, je peux très bien le refaire, mais avec toi.

Harry rougit et recula inconsciemment devant le regard prédateur de son blond. Draco avança jusqu'à bloquer le brun sur l'accoudoir du divan. Tentant inutilement de laisser un espace entre l'ex-Serpy et lui, le brun s'étendit. Le Veela en profita pour s'asseoir sur les hanches de son compagnon. Celui-ci lâcha un couinement de surprise puis rigola doucement. Pour le faire taire, Draco l'embrassa tendrement.

Harry passa ses mains sous la chemise du blond qui lui enleva rapidement son t-shirt. Le blond descendit sa bouche jusqu'à la clavicule où il laissa sa marque puis remonta doucement jusqu'au lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla sensuellement.

-Tu te souviens quand tu es venu me réveiller dans ma chambre l'année dernière?

-Oui…souffla l'ex-Griffondor irrité par l'interruption.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de te rendre la pareille…

Harry gémit d'anticipation et se cambra légèrement. Furtivement, les lèvres du blond tracèrent un chemin jusqu'au torse du Survivant qui gémit faiblement. Le Veela tortura un moment les tétons puis descendit vers le nombril où il enfonça sa langue, faisant se cambrer son compagnon. Avec rapidité, Draco défit le pantalon de son amant et le baissa en même temps que son boxer.

Le brun, reprenant un tant soi peu le contrôle, enleva complètement la chemise de sa Némésis et déboutonna son jeans. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soi d'autre, le blond le repoussa et lui cloua les mains au-dessus de la tête à l'aide d'un sort. Ainsi entravé, son compagnon ne pouvait plus le toucher.

Le Veela caressa tendrement l'intérieur des cuisses de son ange et passa sa langue sur l'aine de son amant. Celui-ci gémit fortement et le blond le fit taire à nouveau en l'embrassent plus fortement. Puis, Draco cessa de lui caresser les jambes et remonta hâtivement jusqu'aux fesses du brun qui se cambra au maximum, attendant impatiemment la suite.

L'ex-Serpentard marmonna quelques mots et un liquide poisseux apparut sur ses doigts. Il en enduit son érection. Puis, il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de Harry qui se crispa. Lentement, l'ancien rouge et or se détendit, permettant au Veela d'ajouter deux autres doigts. Quand il le sentit suffisamment préparé, le blondinet s'enfonça langoureusement dans le brun qui lâcha un râle de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. Dès que Draco fut complètement entrer en lui, le Vainqueur sentit une vague de plaisir le submergé.

-Re-refait ça!

D'un coup de rein bien placé, le blond toucha à nouveau la prostate sensible du brun qui lâcha un long gémissement, faisant perdre la tête à son amant. Harry supplia le Veela de recommencer encore et encore le mouvement, ce que celui-ci fit avec un grand plaisir. Rapidement, les deux amants sentirent la jouissance poindre.

Quand enfin ils se libérèrent, une chose incroyable se produisit.

Une grande lumière bleue émana des amoureux enlacés. Une espèce d'onde d'énergie blanche pure secoua l'appartement. Une bulle argentée parcourue d'éclairs verts sortit du corps de Draco alors qu'une bulle dorée parcourue d'éclairs rouges émergea de celui de Harry. Elles fusionnèrent et une note mélodieuse se fit entendre.

Puis, tout s'éteignit.

Megayna ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre, très sombre. Ce n'était pas encore le matin et pourtant, elle se sentait fraîche comme si elle venait de passer une nuit de plusieurs heures. Sa malle s'agita. Étonnée, elle l'ouvrit et une fiole cristalline en sortit. La bouteille se mit à flotter et devint bleue. Soudain, une boule de lumière dorée et argentée apparut au milieu de la pièce, éclairant le dortoir des filles. Une onde blanche souffla les bougies et éteignit le feu. Ensuite, l'étrange bulle d'énergie s'engouffra dans la fiole. Un bouchon magique apparut.

Bouche bée, la jeune Veela observa la fiole retombée par terre. Elle la saisit et l'observa. En voyant les quelques éclairs rouges et verts, elle comprit.

La gardienne des liens venait d'être choisie, et c'était elle, parmi toutes les Veela, qui avait été choisie.

Le métier de gardienne des liens se créait à la mort de la précédente. La gardienne était morte depuis quelques mois, Megayna le savait, mais c'était le premier lien fait après la mort de la gardienne qui choisissait la suivante. Pourquoi avait-elle été choisie? Elle ne le savait pas, mais il fallait que le Veela du lien ait confiance en elle. Mais elle n'en connaissait pas pourtant? À part sa famille et… Draco.

La jeune Griffondor, euphorique, fila de sa salle commune en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller les dormeurs. Elle courut jusqu'aux appartements du Survivant et entra sans cogné (on se doute qu'elle ait utilisé la magie). Elle entra précipitamment dans la chambre. Les deux amants dormaient, enlacés dans le lit et heureusement couvert par les draps de soie.

Elle sauta sur le lit en criant de joie. Les deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent bien malgré eux tout à fait perdus.

-Euh, Mega, qu'est ce que tu fais ici en pleine nuit? Demanda Draco.

-Je suis venue vous féliciter! Pour le lien! Répondit la jeune fille.

Les deux hommes rougirent.

-Euh… et comment tu sais ça toi? Questionna Harry, gêné.

-Je suis la nouvelle gardienne des liens! S'exclama Mega.

Draco sourit et Harry la regarda, perdu. Le blond lui expliqua à propos des liens et tout et tout. Les anciens étudiants la félicitèrent et lui ordonnèrent d'aller se coucher car eux étaient fatigués.

-Après une soirée pareille, je comprends! Lança Megayna en riant.

Harry tenta de lui envoyer un coussin mais elle sortit de l'appartement en rigolant. Le brun se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en soupirant. Il espérait seulement que la jeune fille se tairait à propos de ça…

Le lendemain, quand il ouvrit les yeux, Draco se sentit différent. Le lien qui l'unissait à Harry faisait-il cet effet à chaque fois? Si oui, il devait recommencer, car il rayonnait de bonheur. Il se leva rapidement et fila prendre une douche. Il se savonna en repensant à sa soirée. Il se dépêcha pour retourner voir son compagnon. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Harry n'était plus présent. Il regarda sur le lit, dans le salon, dans la cuisine mais il n'y était pas. Inquiet, il s'approcha à nouveau du lit et vit une note rapide.

_J'ai cours avec quelques septièmes années._

_Je t'aime_

_Harry_

Draco sourit amoureusement. Il jeta la note puis fouilla dans le placard à la recherche de vêtement. Il sortit rapidement une robe noire mais ricana quand il reconnut l'ancien uniforme de Griffondor. Dans la poche intérieure de la robe, il aperçut un journal. Il le saisit et lut la une.

_Mais où sont les détraqueurs?_

_Un gardien de la prison d'Askaban fait part de ses appréhensions auprès du ministère._

¤C'est la gazette! Quand j…euh quand quelqu'un a fais sortir les détraqueurs!¤

Après avoir lu et relu l'ancien journal, Draco se prépara pour aller dîner dans la grande salle. Mais lorsqu'il se leva pour partir, une main ferme le repoussa sur le fauteuil. Surpris, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard inquisiteur de son compagnon. Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je sais que tu sais qui a fait ça. Dit le brun en pointant le journal.

-Ah oui? Comment peux-tu savoir ça? Demanda Draco.

-Parce que je le sens, là. Répondit-il en pointant son cœur.

-Le lien… souffla le blond en soupirant.

Il expliqua à Harry, sans croiser son regard, que c'était lui qui avait sortit les gardiens d'Azkaban. Il les avait cachés sur une île car il savait que Voldemort complotait pour les mettre dans son camp. Après la mort du Lord, il avait simplement oublié de les remettre à la prison. Le brun éclata de rire quand Draco, penaud, avoua qu'il était trop obnubilé part le besoin de le séduire pour se souvenir des Détraqueurs.

Les deux amants se levèrent pour aller dîner. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, Draco se ravisa et retint Harry par le poignet. Il le ramena dans l'appartement et ferma la porte. Le brun se tourna vers lui, interrogateur. Le blond planta son regard gris dans le sien.

-Harry…je…euh…j'aimerais bien que…

¤Je me demande sérieusement si je ne vais pas trop vite…¤

-Oui?

¤Allez on se lance, même si on doit se prendre le refus du siècle¤

-Estcequetuvoudraismépouser? Dit très vite Draco.

¤Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai demandé! Dire que ça fait à peine 1 mois que nous nous sommes retrouver après la destruction complète de notre relation! Faites qu'il n'ait pas comprit finalement!¤

Malheureusement (ou heureusement) pour lui, Harry avait très bien saisit la question…

* * *

Voilà, qu'est ce que vous en dites? Vous aimez, dépréciez? (Moi j'aime bien…)

Dans le prochain chapitre (l'annonce) Vous aurez… ben la réponse de Harry et la réaction des autres quand ils apprendront la demande…

Une review svp! Ça fait toujours plaisir!


	8. Chapitre 8: L'annonce

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi à part Sya, Mega, Agua et Alexander-Philip Purgott

Auteur : Moi!

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Avant-dernier chapitre… je suis déprimée, mais j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic! Je dirais son nom dans le prochain chapitre…

Pensée de Harry …  
Pensée de Draco ¤…¤  
Paroles en Fourchelang §…§

Réponses au review : 

Zaika : Voilà la suite!

Dramyre : Promis 'Myre (woah, j'aime ce surnom, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait penser à un nom de pierre précieuse --°) je suis déjà en mode "écriture -d'une- nouvelle- fic" en fait, je suis en mode "écriture- de- trois- ou- quatre- fic- en- même- temps" alors… Mais il y en a une que je bosse plus que les autres, je ne te dirai pas le nom tout de suite, ça va être une surprise, dis-toi juste que c'est long à faire comme fic… C'est pas grave pour tes review plus petite que d'habitude, je serais contente même si elle ne ferais que 3 mots (ex : la suite stp!) , c'est la quaité qui compte!

Hermoni : Merci beaucoup de ta review, j'ai adoré la lire! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic, c'est ce que je veux d'ailleurs… Je fais le plus vite que je peux, promis! Et de rien, je suis contente d'avoir écrit une fic aussi super

Elizabeth91 : En espérant ne pas t'avoir fait trop languir! Voilà le chapitre tant attendu (lol)

Morgghane : Je me surpasse bien souvent si je me fie à vos commentaires! Tant mieux, ça veut dire que je m'améliore! Pas grave pour ta petite review, comme je disais à Dramyre, c'est la qualité pas la grandeur qui compte!

Tetsuchi : Sniffouiller… hum… je connaissais renifler mais pas sniffouiller! Pas grave, moi aussi j'invente des mots bizarre parfois (surtout après 1 ou 2 heures du matin) T'avais pas trouver la suite? Il me semble que j'avais dis son nom dans "changements", oui oui, je l'ai dit…j'ai vérifié. Mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais!

Maelle45 : Merci beaucoup de ton compliment, je te le renvois, ta fic était géniale (quoi que triste)!

Isaac : Merci beaucoup, j'ai grandement apprécié ta review! Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'il te plaira autant que tu semble aimer les précédents!

Vif d'or: QUOI? Tu t'y fais toujours pas? Pas encore? Bon sang... pas grave, je vais cotinuer quand même, c'est ma signature. La fin de ce chapitre est encore pire... bien pire!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : L'annonce

_-Estcequetuvoudraismépouser? Dit très vite Draco._

_¤Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai demandé! Dire que ça fait à peine 1 mois que nous nous sommes retrouver après la destruction complète de notre relation! Faites qu'il n'ait pas comprit finalement!¤_

_Malheureusement (ou heureusement) pour lui, Harry avait très bien saisit la question…_

Harry observa son mec les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée. Inquiet et soudainement gêné, Draco détourna les yeux et baissa la tête. Aussitôt, une main câline vint saisir son menton et releva son visage en caressant doucement sa mâchoire. Un sourire rayonnant illuminait son compagnon. Un petit sourire timide étira les traits du blond.

-Je t'adore Dray.

-Alors ça veut dire oui?

Pour toute réponse, Harry posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du Veela.

Dans leur classe, Venusya et Megayna travaillaient silencieusement. Côte à côte elles se passaient parfois les réponses. Un élève cogna à la porte et entra sous les regards des élèves, à part ceux des deux amies. Le jeune nouvellement arrivé s'assit à la place à côté de la petite Griffondore blonde. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et sourit. Megayna lui donna un coup de coude et se pencha vers elle.

-Alors, c'est qui lui? L'est mignon! Demanda Megayna.

-Alexander-Philip Purgott. Répondit Sya.

-Ton petit ami? Questionna sa meilleure amie.

Venusya rougit et se détourna pour continuer à travailler. Megayna fit un clin d'œil à Alex qui rougit un peu. Elle ricana et s'attira le regard noir de son amie. La Veela haussa les épaules et se tourna vers ses parchemins. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Sya pâlir dangereusement. Intriguée, elle pivota vers elle et la secoua.

Venusya secoua la tête et sourit faiblement à son amie, lui disant d'un regard qu'elle était okay. Inquiète malgré tout, Mega retourna à son travail.

Agua et Ginny travaillaient sur leur potion et elles discutaient joyeusement des cours qu'elles allaient suivre avec leurs amis. Agua prendrait des cours de potion et de sortilège alors que son amie travaillerait les quatre matières. Soudain, Agua redressa vivement la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Questionna Ginny.

-Non, rien… répondit Agua, visiblement troublée.

La rouquine n'insista pas mais observa son amie, tout de même intriguée. La jeune Potter quant à elle, semblait perdue dans les nuages.

**POV Agua**

C'est drôle j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans ma tête… Ça fait peur. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

_Agua…_

Encore! Ben merde alors! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Je deviens complètement cinglée! Oups…non non, ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, je gère. Enfin, pour le moment!

_Agua!_

KOA! Il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui me parle via… ben via ma tête quoi! Qui ça peut bien être?

_Agua? Cool, ça marche!_

Harry? C'est Harry qui me parle? Ok, un peu de concentration, je vais essayer de lui répondre…

_**Comment sais-tu que je t'entends?**_

Wow, ça a marché, génial!

_Instinct, ma chère! Hé hé hé…malgré que le fait de lire dans tes pensées ça aide!_

_**Et pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de lire les tiennes?**_

Quand même, il a le droit et pas moi? C'est injuste! Merde, et si j'avais des pensées intime alors qu'il me scrute le cerveau! Je vais le tuer si ça arrive, je vais le savoir car je le sens dans ma tête!

_Occumencie chère cousine. Bon, je te laisse j'ai une annonce a préparé!_

_**QUOI?**_

Merde, contact coupé. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien voulu dire par « j'ai une annonce à préparer…»

_Hé, un petit ps! T'es télépathe!_

_**KEOUA??**_

**Fin POV Agua**

Théo était dans sa chambre, préparant son plan de court quand Blaise entra en défonçant presque la porte, excité comme une puce. Le premier sursauta si fortement qu'il tomba de sa chaise, mais l'autre ne sembla pas le remarquer.

-Vite, viens 'Ry et Dray organisent une petite soirée entre copain dans la salle sur demande… mais qu'est ce que tu fiches à terre?

-J'observe les moutons de poussière sous mon lit… tu m'aides à me relever oui? Répliqua Théo, irrité.

Blaise éclata de rire mais aida tout de même son ami à se remettre debout. Il tira le jeune homme aux yeux verts à travers le château tendis que celui-ci boudait. Arrivé à la salle sur demande, le plus grand poussa la porte puis traîna son ami à l'intérieur, celui-ci le suivant en râlant constamment.

La salle était transformée pour l'occasion en une pièce assez grande, les murs et le plafond couleur bleu nuit, le sol couvert d'une moquette blanche et divers fauteuils moelleux se partageait l'espace. Blaise et Théo prirent place dans ces sièges et attendirent quelque peu. Après seulement une ou deux minutes, Agua entra en souriant et alla directement s'asseoir près de Blaise qui l'embrassa. Puis, les trois amis se mirent à discuter tranquillement.

_Dortoir des Griffondors_

Megayna entra dans la salle, essoufflée. D'un pas rapide, elle alla près de la table où Venusya et Ginny étudiait. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle.

-Alors, que te voulais ce cher Veela? Demanda la rouquine.

-Il…il faut aller… dans la salle sur demande. Balbutia la blonde en reprenant son souffle.

Les deux autres froncèrent les sourcils mais se levèrent tout de même et ramassèrent leurs effets scolaires. En deux minutes, tout était ranger dans le dortoir des filles. À une intersection, Venusya se tourna vers ses deux amies.

-Je vais aller chercher Alex… commença-t-elle.

-N'en dit pas plus et file Sya! Souffla Ginny en riant.

Avec un sourire timide, Venusya s'élança vers le dortoir des Serdaigles. Ginny et Megayna continuèrent leur chemin vers la salle sur demande en discutant de chose et d'autre.

Venusya s'arrêta devant le tableau menant à la salle commune de son ami. Elle hésita longuement mais, ne sachant pas le mot de passe, décida de transplaner directement devant la porte du dortoir des garçons. Avec un petit craquement, elle y arriva puis cogna à la porte. Alex lui ouvrit, les yeux ensommeillés. Quand elle vit comment il était habillé, Sya rougit fortement. Son petit ami n'avait en fait sur le dos qu'un jeans qu'il avait sans doute enfilé rapidement pour aller répondre à la porte.

-Sya? Que fais-tu ici? Demanda Alex, étonné.

-Hum… je suis venue te chercher pour que tu viennes avec moi à la salle sur demande…'Ry et Drake font une petite soirée… répondit Venusya, le regard fixé sur le torse dénudé de son copain.

En suivant le regard de sa petite amie, Alex vit que ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa poitrine. Il rougit brusquement et se détourna pour allez mettre un chandail. Quand il revint, il fit un clin d'œil moqueur à sa petite amie qui rougit. Pour reprendre contenance, elle saisit le poignet d'Alex et transplana devant la salle sur demande. Megayna et Ginny sursautèrent en les voyant.

-Sya! Alex! Vous êtes arrivé vite dites donc! Se moqua Mega.

Avec un regard noir, Sya entra dans la salle, suivit par la rousse et la blonde. Megayna alla rejoindre Théo tendis que Ginny resta avec le couple. Tous discutèrent bruyamment jusqu'à ce que Agua sursaute violemment.

-Agua, qu'est ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Blaise.

-Ça… ça va…

**POV Agua**

_**Merde 'Ry, tu m'as fiché une de ces trouilles!**_

_Désolé Agua! C'est juste pour te dire qu'on arrive…_

_**Et t'es vraiment obligé de me dire ça à moi!**_

Il aurait pu annoncer ça à Ginny, je sais pas moi, là tout le monde me regarde bizarrement! La poisse! Et puis de toute façon, il n'a pas à me le dire, il n'a qu'à arriver et puis c'est tout, il n'y a rien là bon sang. J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque!

_Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me répondre._

_**T'as pas besoin de me le dire, t'as qu'à arriver!**_

_Oh, c'est plus amusant ainsi!_

_**ESPÈCE DE SALE…!**_

Merde, il a coupé le contact. Maudit sois-tu Harry Potter de mes deux!

**Fin POV Agua**

Blaise secoua sa main devant les yeux de sa petite amie qui le chassa, irritée. Il haussa les épaules puis reporta son attention sur la porte, il avait cru entendre du bruit au dehors. La porte s'entrouvrit et Draco entra, la tête haute comme à son habitude. Harry le suivit, un sourire moqueur scotché aux lèvres alors qu'il jeta un œil à sa cousine. Celle-ci se leva brusquement et se jeta sur Harry qui tomba sous le choc.

-Agua mais qu'est ce que tu fais! S'exclama Blaise alors qu'Agua tentait d'étouffer Harry or, celui-ci s'étranglait de rire.

-Ce. Sale. Survivant. De. Mes. Deux. M'a. fait. Une. Peur. Monstre! Articula Agua.

Harry, des larmes de rire roulant sur les joues, tentait faiblement de repousser sa cousine. Ce fut finalement Draco qui, saisissant Agua sous les bras, l'enleva de sur son époux. Celui-ci se releva en riant toujours.

-On peut savoir ce qui c'est passé? Demanda Alex, largué.

Harry reprit son souffle puis balaya l'air d'un mouvement de poignet.

-Je lui ai fait peur en lui parlant alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Répondit-il.

-Mais quand elle a sursauté, tu n'étais pas là! Répliqua Ginny.

-Quand ai-je dit que c'était à voix haute? Rétorqua Harry.

-Tu…tu…tu es télépathe? Demanda Théo.

-Nous… nous…nous sommes télépathes! Se moqua Harry en pointant Agua.

Bouche bée, plus personne ne dit quoi que se soit. Puis, Harry et Draco allèrent s'asseoir négligemment sur un fauteuil.

-Nous avons organisé ceci pour vous annoncer quelque chose…commença Harry.

-Ne tournons pas autour du pot, on va se marier. Termina brusquement Draco.

Personne dans la salle ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce que…

-Quel tact! Se moqua Alex.

-C'est génial pour vous! Renchérit Venusya.

-Il était à peu près temps! Ajouta Ginny.

-C'est pas trop tôt! Répondit Megayna.

-Enfin vous vous faites confiance! Répliqua Théo.

-Bravo pour vous! Dit Agua, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

-Mes félicitations gars! Fit Blaise en riant.

Le lendemain de l'annonce, Megayna, Venusya et Alexanderse rendirent comme à leur habitude au cours de sortilège. Ils firent peu de théorie mais beaucoup de pratique. Quand les trois finirent leurs travaux pratiques, ils discutèrent ensemble longuement, surtout sur les préparatifs du mariage de Draco et Harry.

Comme la veille, Mega vit du coin de l'œil Venusya pâlir. Elle se tourna vers elle mais cette fois, la fillette aux cheveux noirs ne la rassura pas. Inquiète, elle demanda à Alex d'aller avertir le professeur. Elle mit sa main sur l'épaule de son amie pour la réconforter.

-Mega, je ne me sens pas très bien…murmura Sya, les yeux à demi fermé, avant de s'écrouler par terre.

* * *

Je sais, c'est pas très long mais c'est pas la longueur mais le contenu qui compte! 

Dans le prochain chapitre… :'( la fin! Dernier chapitre, épilogue, je sais plus quoi, etc etc. En tout cas, on apprend pourquoi Sya est malade, et une fin de fic VRAIMENT mais VRAIMENT méchante, désolé les amis (rire diabolique) et dire que je ne fais pas de suite…

Un tite review siouplait!


	9. Épilogue: Étrange Maladie

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi à part Sya, Mega, Agua et Alexander-Philip Purgott

Auteur : Moi!

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Dernier chapitre! Bouhouhou! Snif! Je pleure!

Ça été rapide, mais c'est trop… ok j'avoue, je pleure réellement, je trouve ça TROP TRISTE COMME FIN!

Mais je ne suis pas très sûre, je pense peut-être à faire une suite finalement, car je trouve la fin vraiment trop méchante…

Pensée de Harry …

Pensée de Draco ¤…¤

Paroles en Fourchelang §…§

Réponses au review : 

Dramyre lovy : Tu parles, ma fin sadique, c'est un vrai Happy-end comparé à ce que je viens de faire là… Non 'Ry et Dray son pas concerné. Bonne lecture et prépare tes mouchoirs…

Petite-abeille : Elle ne va pas mourir, promis. Finalement, je ne sais pas si ça va être la vrai fin parce que je ne suis pas sûre que ceux qui lise vont accepté que je laisse ça ainsi…

* * *

**Épilogue (peut-être pas): Étrange maladie**

-Mega, je ne me sens pas très bien…murmura Sya, les yeux à demi fermé, avant de s'écrouler par terre.

-Oh mon dieu Venuysa! Réveille-toi bon sang! Murmura fébrilement Megayna.

Elle saisit son amie et tenta de la soulever. Deux bras forts saisirent la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs à sa place. Elle remercia silencieusement Alexander et le suivit en courrant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les deux enfants défoncèrent presque la porte et déposèrent Venusya dans un lit. L'infirmière, alerté par les bruits, accourut.

-Que s'est-il passer? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-On ne sait pas madame…elle s'est écroulée d'un coup. Bafouilla Megayna, au bord des larmes.

L'infirmière les chassa pour pouvoir inspecter Venusya. Tout de suite, les deux jeunes se séparèrent. Megayna prit la direction des cachots, là où Draco donnait son cours en ce moment même, et Alex prit la direction du deuxième étage, où Harry s'occupait de quelques élèves.

Megayna ne cogna même pas à la porte de la classe. Elle entra, le visage tourmenté et les yeux plein d'eau. Les élèves se figèrent et se tournèrent vers elle. Elle ne jeta pas un regard à personne mais courut vers Draco qui la regarda venir, les sourcils froncés. Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra de toutes ses maigres forces. Intrigué, Draco repoussa tendrement la fillette.

-La classe est terminée, vous pouvez sortir. Déclara-t-il.

Quand la porte fut refermée, Megayna leva les yeux vers lui.

-Venusya…elle est à l'infirmerie…

Alex cogna à la porte de la salle de classe de Harry mais n'attendit pas qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Il poussa le battant et entra. Intimidé par les regards des plus vieux fixés sur lui, il s'avança d'un pas incertain vers le devant de la classe. Il prit une grande respiration pour se clamer.

-Harry…commença-t-il, son souffle semblant tout à coup le quitter. V-V-Venusya est à l'infirmerie…

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se précipita à l'extérieur de la classe, en disant aux élèves que le cours était terminé. Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, il cogna. Madame Pomfresh lui ouvrit, les traits tirés et étrangement tristes.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Demanda-t-il calmement, calme qu'il ne ressentait pas.

-C'est une maladie rare… elle a un trop plein de pouvoir, ça la tue à petit feu… répondit l'infirmière.

Alex éclata en sanglot et Harry, atterré, le prit dans ses bras. Quand Draco et Megayna arrivèrent, il leur expliqua la situation. Megayna pleura énormément elle aussi et le blond était complètement accablé.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry se leva, déclarant qu'il allait à la bibliothèque. Les autres le suivirent, sachant déjà pourquoi il s'y rendait. Le brun prit tous les livres de médecine et s'installa. Megayna et Draco s'assirent avec lui. Par contre, Alex alla dans la section des sortilèges. Les autres ne firent aucun commentaire. Vers 11h00, ils furent chassés par la bibliothécaire.

Ils allèrent se coucher, Megayna chez Théo, Agua chez Blaise (ils avaient entre-temps apprit la situation) et Ginny dormit chez Draco et Harry.

Après plusieurs jours de recherche, l'état de Venusya se dégradait. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger de son lit. Ses amis désespéraient de trouver un remède et seul Alexander était plongé dans le mutisme total.

Un soir, par contre, le jeune homme semblait confiant mais un peu attristé et vraiment stressé. Il prit la direction opposé à celle de son dortoir mais les autres n'en firent pas un plat, il allait sans doute se renseigner sur l'état de santé de sa petite amie.

Alex se rendit à l'infirmerie, nerveux mais déterminé.

Il avait finalement trouvé le sort qu'il cherchait, le sort de transfert de magie. Il s'assit près de sa bien-aimée et lui baisa le front.

-Je suis désolé Sya, mais c'est pour toi que je fais ça. J'aurais adoré passer plus de temps avec toi, je t'aime, tu sais. Je sais que tu m'entends, je sais aussi que tu vas m'en vouloir et que tu m'en veux déjà. Je m'excuse sincèrement. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais c'est toi ou moi. Tu vaux plus que moi, et je préfère risquer de perdre tout plutôt que de te perdre toi. Car tu es tout pour moi. Je t'aime, à la vie, à la mort…

Il pointa sa baguette sur le cœur de sa belle et murmura une incantation. Un filament coloré sortit de la poitrine de sa petite amie qui se détendit aussitôt. Puis, le filament remonta son bras et entra dans sa poitrine, le brûlant intérieurement. Il serra les dents et se coucha difficilement sur le lit près de celui de Venusya. Il s'endormit comme une masse.

-T'AS PAS FAIT ÇA! PAUVRE IDIOT! NON T'AS PAS LE DROIT! Hurla une voix.

-Venusya, calmes-toi! Cria une autre voix.

Alex ouvrit les yeux. Il respirait difficilement et son crâne lui faisait mal. Venusya était penché sur lui et pleurait. Harry, Draco, Megayna, Agua, Théo et Blaise étaient derrière elle.

-É-écoute Sya. Commença Alex.

-Non, arrête, tu t'épuises. Sanglota la jeune fille.

-Ç-Ça sert à r-rien de me t-taire. S-si j'ai f-f-fait ça, c'est p-pour t-toi. Je ne le re-regrette pas du t-tout. Vit ta vie, tu le mé-mérites. Articula le jeune mi-humain mi-chat.

-Toi aussi tu le mérites Alex! Autant que moi! Pleura Venusya.

-J-je m'en fi-fiche. C'est t-toi qui vi-vivra un point c'est t-tout. C'est trop t-tard pour moi Sya. J'ai p-pris ma décision. Je t'aime et je v-veux que tu vives, dussé-je y l-laissé ma vie.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur tous les visages présents. Alexander se tut. Il avait froid mais son front était brûlant. De la sueur perlait sur son front mais ses lèvres étaient bleues de froid. Il tremblait et respirait difficilement, par saccade. Vensuya, toujours en pleurs, le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Elle posa de tendre baiser sur ses lèvres glacées.

Elle entama une petite berceuse d'amour, en pleurant toujours, les paroles parfois coupées par un hoquet. L'infirmière arriva, prit sa température, fit quelque test puis secoua la tête.

-C'est de pire en pire. C'est déjà beau s'il passe la nuit. Murmura-t-elle.

-Ma-madame Pom-Pomfresh? Interpella le jeune Serdaigle.

-Oui mon petit? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Est-ce qu-que Venusya n'a plus sa ma-maladie? Questionna Alex.

-Non, tout va bien maintenant. Murmura l'infirmière en pleurant doucement.

-Ha-Harry, tu v-vas te marier avec Dr-Draco quand même? Souffla le jeune.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais aussi m'occuper de Venusya je te le promets. Répondit le Survivant en pleurant.

-C-C'est parfait. J-Je peux maintenant être tran-tranquille…

Il ferma les yeux en souriant doucement.

_J'ai donné ma vie pour un ange, je ne regrette rien…_

**_Fin _**

* * *

Ok, décidément, je vais faire une suite car là, même moi je pleure…

On verra bien…

Qui veux une suite?

Ps : désolé, petit chapitre mais la fin élimine tout commentaire sur ce sujet…


	10. RaR et remerciements

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi à part Sya, Mega, Agua et Alexander-Philip Purgott

Auteur : Moi!

Rating : R (slash, lemon)

Pairing: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Note : Vu que la plus part des review reçue ne sont pas pas des plus heureusement, je me dois de faire une suite.

CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE, C'EST UNE PAGE DÉDIÉ AU RAR

* * *

Réponses au review : 

Roxie-Angel : Pas grave, au moins tu m'as envoyé une review une fois (celle-ci) et c'est déjà pas mal si on prend en copte le fait que plusieurs non jamais reveiwé.

Sorcha : Ok alors, une suite (pas comme j'avais le choix de toute façon )

Moji : Ok alors, je vais faire une suite (tout le monde le veux). Mais pleure pas stp, voyons, ce n'est jamais qu'une fic (allons bon, regardez donc qui parle, j'avais moi-même les larmes aux yeux et c'est moi qui l'écrivait!)

Dramyre lovy : Je sais que c'est triste, c'est le but ma chère. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas finir ma fic aussi facilement qu'en disant « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant » ce n'est pas mon style, moi la guimauve ça me tente pas… Je vais faire une suite, j'espère que tu vas être contente!

Morgghane : Mais nan, chiale pas! Je sais que je m'améliore (c'est sadisme en passant, pas sadiscisme ;) ), tout le monde s'améliore au fil du temps! Mois c'est en sadisme (tu m'imagines dans trois ans? Je suis déjà pas mal méchante, qu'est ce que je vais être rendu là…)

Stelly MP : Merci… je sais bien que ma fic est triste mais si je la laisse ainsi, c'est joli et poétique comme fin! Mais, mais mais, je vais me faire attendre au coin de la rue par une bande de revieweur en colère avec des couteaux alors! Je vais faire une suite! Et un happy end…

Yukiko : Mais nan, pleure pas, y'en à déjà assez de trois! Ok, je me dépêche de faire une suite… Et j'espère bien que tu n'ais pas imaginé ça, sinon, où serait le monde? J'ai averti, du rebondissement dans chaque chapitre, une fin inattendue, etc etc… j'ai bien rempli mon travail mais personne ne semble content alors pas le choix, on fait une suite!

Maelle45 : Oui je fais une suite finalement… et tu remarqueras bientôt que vu que je déteste royalement les derniers chapitres de fic, je vais rarement faire de long épilogue…

Angelique D. : Ok, il va y avoir une suite, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer plus que celle-ci. Mais par contre, si vous n'aimez pas la prochaine fin, j'abandonne. Une chose; ça ne sera JAMAIS la fin à laquelle vous vous attendez…

JessyMP : Ok alors, tout le monde semble vouloir une suite, pas le choix…

Isaac : Waouh, merci pour ta review! C'est encouragent! J'espère que tu vas être content, je fais une suite!

Les autres à qui j'ai oublié de répondre : Merci d'avoir lu ma fic, et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à reviewé la suite de cette fic!

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivit ma fic, on se revoit bientôt car finalement, j'ai décidé de faire une suite, ce qui va contenter beaucoup de monde!

Maintenant, on se revoit dans ma prochaine fic! Par contre, soyez sûr et sûre qu'elle ne sera pas des plus longues (j'ai plus beaucoup d'idée de rebondissement, j'en ai quand même épuisée 26 idées de rebondissement (dans tous les chapitres de mes deux fics il y a un rebondissement --°))

Hum oui… le titre de ma prochaine fic est : Un ange aux yeux d'or


End file.
